Stolen Hearts
by Sandylee007
Summary: Sasuke, a skilled thief on a run for his life. Naruto, a trainee in the FBI. When these two start out a chase, it’s inevitable that lives are about to change dramatically and hearts will get burned… POSSIBLE EIGHTSHOT AU YAOI NaruSasu
1. Prologue – It Started With Magic Tricks

A/N: Heh, after finishing up my latest completed work, I came to a realization that I needed something new and fresh to work on. And that's when I realized that you guys had voted this one of my still unborn babies as the next one to see the daylight, so I chose to go for it. (grins)

First off, before I forget, thank you so much for all those votes! (HUUUGS) You can't even believe how many of you have showed up to give your opinion! Man, it feels good to know ya care so much. (sniffs, and offers special treats)

Heh, awkay, now about THIS fic. I already gave ya the summary, and the pairing, so… This'll be eightshot, I think, though I take the liberty to add or remove a chappy or two. (grins)

WARNINGS: YAOI (well, duh), oddness… hmm… heh, I'll add if more appear.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything what comes to Naruto until cows are flying in somewhere else than just movies. (sniffs, then starts bawling)

Oukey doukey, because I think I've done enough stalling already, let's get on with the show. (rubs hands together with excitement and some nervousness) 'Hope ya'll like this start out/taster.

* * *

**Stolen Hearts**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue – It Started With Magic Tricks**

* * *

**New York, August 5th, 2006**

* * *

In the darkness of a rather fancy hotel room, a pair of onyx eyes strayed towards a clock that'd been placed to a bedside table.

Quarter past three in the morning. No wonder he was feeling so tired.

Twenty-four years old Sasuke Uchiha's naked, pale skin almost shone in the moonlight while he pushed himself into a sitting position, then crawled out of the bed with a nearly catlike movement without making a sound. He was pleased to discover that his clothes – a dark blue shirt and black leather pants – were easy enough to find; they were scattered to the floor, exactly where they'd fallen in the heat of the night before, what felt like decades ago to him.

He had no time to waste.

His eyes shining almost red with revulsion, he turned his gaze towards the form still lay in the bed he'd just abandoned, back to him.

Fortunately his special made cocktail seemed strong enough – a few drops of it into Orochimaru's whisky, and the man had been down in less than ten minutes. Now he could only hope the older male would stay knocked down long enough…

Fortunately his hands didn't tremble while he pulled on his clothes, took his surprisingly sharp pocketknife that'd been placed to what Orochimaru had considered a safe distance, and finally grabbed a key and a key card that'd been laying around carelessly. He also didn't forget the pile of ten passports that'd been hidden into a drawer – he'd need them soon enough.

He frowned when looking towards the clock once more.

Half past three. He'd have to hurry, now.

His moves were utterly silent when he made his way to the door, then – after taking a one last, disgust filled glance towards the sleeping figure – took his exit, like a caged bird flying into freedom.

Although it sickened him, he gave the female receptionist a glance that'd please her while walking up to her. "Hello, Mr. Uchiha", she all but chirped in a voice that made his head throb. "You're up early."

He forced himself to not glare at her – pissing her off would only make things worse. "I… need to ask you a favor." He gave her the key card. "There's… a bag Mr. Takeishi left here. (1) He asked me to get it."

The receptionist seemed doubtful, chewed her lower lip. "I'm… not sure if I'm allowed to give it to you." She seemed to consider leaving. "Mr. Aihiko…"

He balled his fists. Hell no he was going to let her contact the hotel's owner – the man would notify Orochimaru in a heartbeat. "I'm sure there's no need for that." He looked at her directly to eyes. "It's not like I'm going to steal the bag or anything."

Although the woman's high-pitched laughter hurt his ears, it was a welcomed sound. He'd succeeded. "Give me one moment."

-

Ten minutes later he was out of the hotel and in a cool, calming fresh air outside. He discovered three people waiting for him.

There was a somewhat impatient look on his only female associate's, Karin's, face while she folded her arms. "So… It's go-time, right?"

He nodded somewhat stiffly, his mind drifting in a million places at one go. "Yes." He took a one more look at his wristwatch, readjusting the back bag he'd gotten. "We're already in a hurry." He threw the keys he'd taken from the hotel room to Karin, who caught them easily. "You, take the car and drive it somewhere it'll take Orochimaru a while to find it."

She nodded and grinned. "Sure thing. I think I know the perfect place." She then looked at him with somewhat strange eyes. "Are you going to ride with me?"

"Nope", a new male voice he knew well as his other associate's, Suigetsu's, announced, and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the pair of arms wrapping around his waistline. "You're coming with me, right?"

He nodded, wondering if he should punch the other to make him let go – they'd already done a lot of talking about behaviour like _this_ in public. "There's something I need to take care of." He gave Karin and the last of his associates, Juugo, a look. "We'll meet at the airport."

The two nodded and – in Karin's case with a lot of reluctance – jumped into the silver shaded Porsche waiting nearby. The car howled while speeding off, most definitely driven by Karin.

"So…" He sincerely hoped he didn't feel Suigetsu – who'd spoken – pinch his behind while the man spoke. "We should get going, too. Didn't you say we're in a hurry?"

He nodded. Not another word was passed while they put on their helmets, and he took a seat behind Suigetsu on the man's most likely 'borrowed' motorcycle, wounding his arms around the man while they started to move fast.

His eyes darkened while he stared into the night.

They'd just robbed Orochimaru, and what's worse betrayed the man.

Things would be hectic from now on.

* * *

Seven thirty twenty-three years old Naruto Uzumaki emitted a loud groan, and hit his head to a shelf (why the hell had he attached it so low, he asked himself once again) when he was startled into wakefulness by the extremely irritating sound of his cell phone. Muttering incoherent insults at the piece of wood that'd attacked him and rubbing his throbbing head he picked up. "What?"

The extremely irritated voice of Iruka Umino – his supervisor – made him tense up completely. "_You're late – again._"

He gulped thickly, feeling shivers of dread.

Oh crap…

He was already on the bottom place of the five trainees FBI had taken in. If he'd keep going like this, he could kiss his career as an agent goodbye.

He winced. "Eh… Sorry?"

There was a sigh. "_Just get your ass over here, will you? You've got ten minutes._"

If Iruka said anything more he'd never know, because he hung up and started to hurry. On his way he almost ran into his roommate and friend's, Kiba's, dog Akamaru. His eyebrow arched. "What's up, boy?" He ruffled the animal's fur a bit although he was already late. "Did he kick you out again?" His eyes then strayed towards the closed door of Kiba's room, and he shuddered when seeing the tiny stuffed dog that'd been attached hurriedly to it as a sign. "I see." He was beyond grateful there were no sounds coming – he didn't feel like going to work after throwing up.

Shaking off all disturbing ideas of what might've been going on in the room, he rushed into the apartment's kitchen, and opened the refrigerator's door. He winced for the second time that morning when the stench of a long since expired food slapped him across the face.

This was definitely _not_ his day.

That thought became confirmed when he stepped right into Akamaru's urine the dog hadn't been able to hold back any longer.

-

When he finally rushed into one of the enormous conference rooms of the FBI's field office, Naruto was as badly out of breath as he was late.

He felt like retreating in an instant, for the situation was even worse than he'd expected. Not only was their 'top boss', as he called the man, Kakashi Hatake there along with Iruka and the four other trainees – Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and Gaara DeLeshi (2) – but there were also two of the office's most legendary agents, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.

_Oh crap…_, was all he could think of the situation.

He tried to slip in without arousing a lot of attention, but ended up hitting his foot to a garbage can that fell with an extremely loud clonk. He grinned sheepishly when eight pairs of eyes turned towards him. "Eh… Sorry I'm late."

Kakashi seemed to fight back a chuckle, a sigh or a groan. "Just sit, so we can get started."

He obeyed as kindly as a puppy, shooting a glare towards a slightly snickering Shikamaru and dodging Sakura's roll of eyes.

Quite soon the room calmed down once more. Everyone focused on Kakashi. "Now, as I was saying, we've been informed by several other field offices and international contacts that there's a highly skilled group of four thieves on the loose. Art, money, jewellery, information… Their targets vary a lot, but they're always successful, and never leave behind any tracks." The man pointed towards a depressing mountain of files. "That's their curriculum vitae so far – it's your homework for today to study what they've done so far, and try to figure out what's the next target. We need to be able to leap one step ahead of them to be able to stop them."

Anyone could hear Shikamaru mutter "Troublesome", and even Neji paled slightly.

Kakashi went on as though the man hadn't even heard. "Our top priority is their leader. He's an important target we need to catch as soon as possible."

Naruto frowned a bit. There was something seriously wrong with the whole situation; with how agitated Kakashi and Iruka seemed to be, not to even mention the presence of two special agents… "This guy's gotta be something special if he gets you _that_ worked up."

"He is." Kakashi's visible eye, which wasn't covered by the man's mask, revealed that there was something he didn't know yet before the man spoke. "We're suspecting that he has connections to Orochimaru. The leader may be our only chance to get a hold of him."

That immediately first silenced the room, then threw it into a chaos. Naruto felt his heart beat a lot faster than it should've.

They'd been trying to catch Orochimaru as long as he'd been in the FBI. Now, if this man – this thief – would be the key they needed to catch that bastard…

"Who?" His voice sounded tight, almost anxious. He went on once meeting Kakashi's gaze. "Who's the guy we're going after?"

Nothing in the world could've prepared him for the answer he got. "Sasuke Uchiha."

He could tell he fell utterly pale, because all strength disappeared from his muscles and he was almost sure his blood circulation stopped for a while.

_Holy…!_

Was this even real? After such a long time…

Iruka frowned when looking at him. "What's wrong? Do you know him?"

He blinked twice, still finding it hard to breathe. "I… guess I did, once."

* * *

/ _The summer was hot in a tiny village called Konoha while two around ten-year-olds and best friends – Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha – played in the backyard of a orphanage._

"_Now, I'm gonna show you a magic trick", Sasuke announced, taking three tiny, identical cups he'd pinched from the orphanage's kitchen, along with a single pea. "If you can guess under which cup this pea is, you'll get my __ice cream__ today. If you're wrong, I get yours." Onyx eyes looked directly to his. "Are you in?"_

_The other boy immediately nodded, blue eyes shining with excitement. "Yeah! I'm so going to beat you, teme."_

_Sasuke made a strange sound. "We'll see about that, dobe." The boy's hands then started to move. "Now watch closely."  
That he did, even leaned forward to see more clearly. In a matter of moments how fast Sasuke's hands worked mesmerized him. In the end, however, he was still sure he'd win the game._

_As abruptly as the motions had started, Sasuke stopped. "Now pick one."_

_Grinning toothily, he placed his finger to one cup. "I know it's in there", he announced._

_Sasuke nodded with an unreadable expression. "Okay. Let's see."_

_The raven took a hold of the cup, and moved it. He leaned even further forward – only to notice that there was nothing._

_His eyes widened. "What?!"_

_Naruto, not believing that he could've possibly lost, flipped over every single one of the cups. The pea was nowhere to be found._

_The blond immediately frowned and wrinkled his nose with distaste, folding his arms. "Hey, that was cheating! You tricked me!"_

_Sasuke scoffed with apparent amusement, and swatted his head rather lightly. "It's not cheating if someone's an idiot enough to buy it. Besides, I told you it's a magic trick." The boy then got up and started to head inside. "Now c'mon, before we'll be late."_

_  
It wasn't until then Naruto realized that he'd been insulted. Blue eyes flashed somewhat dangerously while he sprinted after the Uchiha. "Hey, get back here so I can kick your sorry ass!"_

_Like ever so often, the fight lasted for almost an hour, and ended with mild bruising and a lecture from the orphanage's leader, Tsunade._

_That summer went just as usual for them. Back then they honestly thought nothing could ever separate them. And nothing did – before _he_ arrived._ /

* * *

As from when Naruto almost jumped on the files and Sasuke's group entered an airplane, the chase was on.

* * *

TBC, or does it?

* * *

1) Heh, a surname I made up for Orochimaru. (grins sheepishly)

2) Another made up surname, because I don't classify Subaku as such. Besides, there's this idea swelling inside my head that he's been adopted to America… or something. (grins like maniac) Author on a sugar rush here!

* * *

A/N: Soooo… (gulps) How was it – good, lukewarm, deletable?

As for now, thank you so much for reading! And **PLEASE**, send a review to let me know if you think this story should get a fighting chance or not.

Toodless for now, and until next time – with whatever story that may be!

Take care!


	2. A Bond Hard To Forget

A/N: Heh, since it seems ya guys REALLY want this to continue… (grins) Here's chappy two! But first…

My gosh, thank you so much for all those reviews! Such a nice welcome… (sniffs, and HUGS) THANK YOU! As usual with my ficcies, **responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy, un.

Awkay, because I can tell you're all waiting to get on with the story… Let's roll! Gosh, how I hope you'll like this one.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: A Bond Hard To Forget**

* * *

/ _Konoha's long, bright summer was fading away into a autumn, and a thirteen-years-old Naruto felt somewhat gloomy while sitting on a windowsill, watching how rain and thunder gathered together up in the sky, ready to flow down on the unsuspecting world. He'd always hated the darker seasons with passion._

_He jolted out of his whiny thoughts when hearing sounds from the hallway. Always having been a curious person, he allowed his ears to sharpen at the unfamiliar man's voice. "… _a very good job today, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad to announce Danzou that I'm pleased._"_

_Sasuke's '_hmmph_' sounded silent and hollow._

_"_I'll be coming back tomorrow_", the man announced in a voice that made him feel sick for some reason. "_Be as… prepared then, and you'll get a great reward._"_

_Sounds of distancing steps could be heard. He all but stared at the door, although he would've never admitted it waiting and even nearly shivering a bit, but it took twenty minutes before Sasuke entered. He felt somewhat unnerved when noticing how unruly to boy's hair and clothes were, and even more so when a smell he couldn't recognize hit his nose._

_Something was _wrong_._

_He asked when Sasuke had reached his own bed, although he was already fairly sure he didn't want to know the answer. "Sasuke, what's going on? What did that man want?"_

_Sasuke didn't react in any way for a long moment, only rolled to his side so that he couldn't see the boy's face, bringing a pair of legs tightly to a chest. "Go to sleep, dobe."_

_He frowned – after all, he'd never been one who'd willingly leave things unfinished. "But…"_

_"I'm too tired to talk right now, okay?"_

_Not another word was said that evening, but his head was nonetheless screaming when he crawled into his own bed two hours later._

_Somehow, he already had a feeling that things would never be the same again._ /

* * *

**_August 10th, 2006_**

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Naruto had always been a determined person. With this case, he was even more so.

Finally, after so many years of searching and wondering, he finally had the chance to get Sasuke back. He didn't care what'd happened during the time passed, how much the other had changed; he just wanted the Uchiha back, needed to know the other was alright. Still, after so many years, he cared far too much to just let this slide, no matter how many times he'd been told to let go.

He yelped a little, then glared towards Shikamaru when something – a pen, apparently – was thrown at him. "Hey!"

Shikamaru's face carried a dry expression. "Yes, he's still alive – and awake, even."

While Neji scoffed he rolled his eyes. "Very mature."

"Naruto." This time the voice was Sakura's. The pinkette seemed thoughtful while looking at him, as though she'd known something was going on. "You've been like a zombie since we started working on this case – you either work on a overdrive, or zone out completely. Right now you've been staring at that same page for the past ten minutes." She sighed a little. "What's wrong?"

He fought the desire to bite his tongue. Sakura wasn't just a fellow trainee, they'd also been friends for years now. It felt horrible to hide secrets like this from her. But…

He opened his mouth, although he had no idea what to say. "I just…"

Fortunately he never had to come up with an insultingly pathetic excuse, because just then the room's door opened without a knock. They all tensed up just a little when seeing Iruka stood by the doorway with an expression that didn't promise anything good. "Naruto, can I have a talk with you?"

He felt embarrassed when feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Sure."

They didn't say much of a word while walking out of the room and into a hallway where no extra ears would be listening to them.

"So…", he started out in the end, feeling extremely nervous for some reason. "What's up?"

Iruka's eyes narrowed a little while the man looked at him, wondering… "How well do you know Sasuke?"

Naruto felt several of his muscles grow stiff, and swallowing became a very hard task all of a sudden.

Although he wasn't exactly the brightest person alive, he did know that there was only one answer that'd be acceptable, that'd make it possible for him to keep chasing Sasuke. And so…

He forced a grin, and scratched his hair to keep the trembling of his hand from showing. "Meh, practically not at all." He wondered how much further he'd be able to go without arousing suspicion. "We spent a few years in the same orphanage, and talked a couple of times. It was barely even worth mentioning."

Iruka looked at him for a long time with eyes he couldn't read, then nodded slowly, appearing deep in thought. "I see."

He could tell further questions were about to come, and had to fight against a cry of relief when Sakura's voice cut them short. "Naruto, we found something!"

He flashed his supervisor another grin. "We'll talk later, okay? And don't worry. I'm not a kid anymore – I won't screw this case up."  
-

While watching Naruto's distancing back, Iruka muttered incoherent cusses under his breath.

The Uzumaki had always been a terrible liar. And now he knew for _sure_ that his worries hadn't been without a reason.

"So you were right?" Kakashi's voice was dry, almost disappointed.

He nodded stiffly, not knowing what to think, and sighed heavily. "I don't think we have any other choice but to take him out of the case. If he's really known Sasuke…"

To his surprise Kakashi shook his head. "No. We won't pull him out."

His eyes widened with what can only be called shock. "What?!" A flare crossed his being, and he balled his fists. "Kakashi…!"

The man looked at him in the eyes, effectively silencing him. "Stop worrying. I know what I'm doing." There was a small pause. "Iruka, he's the only one who can find Sasuke – everything and everyone else has failed. This is our last option. We'll let him help, but he won't get too close. Izumo and Kotetsu will keep an eye on and protect him, as will we."

His eyes flashed, and his fists didn't slacken the slightest. "You better be right", he all but snarled out, feeling almost parental protectiveness bubble towards the surface. "Because if something happens to him…"

His threat was interrupted by Izumo's sudden appearance. The man seemed slightly hesitant before starting out. "Uh… I'm sorry if I interrupted something, Boss, but you should see something."

Kakashi nodded slightly stiffly, then looked towards him. "We'll talk later." With that the man started to walk away.

He sighed heavily while watching Kakashi's distancing back.

It'd been six years, from when…

He shook his head and looked out the window, where rain had just started to fall.

Why did he still trust Kakashi far too much for his own damn good?

* * *

About an hour later, Neji was just coming back from outside when a sudden pull ripped him into a rather huge closet. At first he thought about fighting, but ended up relaxing instead when recognizing the arms around him.

His eyes narrowed a bit. "What the hell are you doing?"

His eyes getting used to the lack of light, he could make out Gaara's face. "It's been a fucking month", the redhead all but growled, and he couldn't fight back when hot, demanding lips attacked his neck, the sensation running through him almost driving him crazy. Apparently that was the other's way of saying 'I've missed you'.

He fought back a groan. "I know", he murmured, and leaned his head back while the other's keen hands investigated him.

He knew he should've run, should've escaped – this was _wrong_. Yet…

All thoughts of reason were chased away when Gaara kissed his lips. The redhead's nose wrinkled while an accusing look was aimed at him. "You've started smoking again."

"Hn", was all he could muster.

Without him being able to, or wanting to, do a thing to stop the man the redhead kept kissing and touching, found every single right spot. His eyes flashed and darkened when the man took a firm hold of his clothes, obviously indenting to take them off.

Gosh, these touches and kisses felt so good… But…

His hand grabbed the other's wrist hard, and their eyes clashed together. "This… isn't going to change anything", he managed although his throat felt so tight that he could barely speak. "I'm still getting married. This… doesn't mean anything. This is the last time."

Somehow it hurt him how little he found from Gaara's eyes. "I know." And so the deal was sealed.

Just this once he'd give in to his urges, then he'd stop, he told himself when guilt took a firm grip.

For this one last time…

Already then – as his heart raced with remorse and something no words were enough to explain while they let go of all control – he had a feeling that pledge wouldn't hold.

* * *

**_Tokyo_**

* * *

The tiny chapel was almost dark with only candles offering it light when Sasuke opened his eyes once hearing steps. "So you're back", a familiar, velvet like voice stated.

Turning his gaze, he found a young man at his age with long, black hair, gray eyes and a lot of scars on his face approaching in a priest's outfit. "Hn."

The young priest – Haku – sighed somewhat heavily while taking a seat beside him. "I can't offer you a absolution, if that's what you're looking for."  
He shook his head, eyes darkening still. "I'm not." For some reason he didn't manage to sound as harsh as he would've liked in this place. "I just… came to ask about Sora. And I needed a breather."

"Hmm. We all do, sometimes." The man leaned backwards. "She's fine, by the way – although she misses you terribly." There was a moment's silence. "Have you already found what you've been looking for?"

His eyes narrowed, against who or what he didn't know. "Hmph." He figured that'd speak louder than any words.

Haku didn't sound or seem surprised. "Then maybe you should find some other way of searching."

He didn't bother answering.

Just then the chapel's doors opened uncomfortably loudly, and people started to flood in. He decided it was time to move – even with the facts that he was wearing a red wig and was in Japan he couldn't take any risks.

He was almost out of earshot when Haku spoke. "You should know… Sora asked me to pray for you. She's worried."

He paused for a moment, then allowed his eyes to narrow and marched into the torrential rain pouring outside.

Life was just too damn confusing sometimes.

* * *

**_October 5th, 2006_**

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Naruto had never been a patient person. And that early morning – after two full freaking months without a trace – he was steadily growing dangerously irritated.

He had to admit with reluctant admiration, though, that as well as disappearing, Sasuke certainly was good at what he did.

All those thefts he'd read about from the documents… He couldn't understand how they'd been invented and orchestrated. In fact, he admitted to himself with a groan, he couldn't understand _anything_ anymore.

The sound of a door opening and closing made his eyes fly open to meet Kiba, who'd just entered after taking Akamaru out. "Damn, it's a horrible weather out there!" the brunette all but whined while taking off a jacket that was dripping with water. "Is there anything good on TV? Because some distraction would be nice."

It took a moment before he realized that he was actually home – not in the land of his memories, or even in the field office because he'd been practically forced to have a day off. He managed to grin, palely but still. "Meh, nothing. All there's on today is reality shows and reruns." Which was one reason to why he'd been sitting in the kitchen for the past hour, staring into emptiness.

Kiba winced and shuddered, then looked towards his hands and arched an eyebrow. "Hey, what's that?"

It wasn't until then he noticed that he'd been fiddling a pendant that was usually hiding underneath his shirt; it was a small, silvery half of a heart. He couldn't look towards his friend while speaking. "It's… just a memory, that's all."

Kiba would've obviously wanted to ask, but knowing that there wouldn't be any answers started talking about other matters. He, on the other hand, couldn't rip his eyes from the necklace.

All of a sudden a forbidden memory floated into his mind, almost making him blush.

* * *

**LIGHT LEMON WARNING**

* * *

/ _It was once again autumn, and a fourteen-years-old Naruto was fairly sure he'd go out of his mind if the rain didn't stop soon. At the moment, after about five days of nothing but rain, he would've paid quite a bit for even a single beam of sunlight._

_His thoughts were cut short when the room's window was suddenly opened with a rather skilled movement of a wrist, and Sasuke crawled in, wet and smelling like rain._

_He frowned. "Where the heck were you? You missed dinner."_

_The raven's eyes flashed while the boy's feet hit the floor. "I… had to take care of something. Not that it'd be any of your business." The boy slumped to his own bed, appearing utterly exhausted. "Danzou didn't ask anything, right?"_

_He had to bite his tongue to keep all questions down; now obviously wasn't the time for third degrees. "No." The man had had so much to drink that he probably wouldn't notice if the house was on fire._

_Sasuke settled with a nod and a brief comment. "Hn. Good."_

_Hard as he tried, he couldn't pry his eyes away from the Uchiha. Somehow the boy who always acted tough and invincible seemed so very vulnerable like that, all wet and slightly flushed, so obviously confused…_

_Before he could stop himself he'd walked forth, and taken a seat beside the boy, leaned so close that his lips ghosted by the other's skin._

_Sasuke's eyebrow arched while the boy glanced at him. He could feel faint quivering under his fingertips when he touched the raven. "Dobe, what the hell are you doing?"_

_He wished he could've given a witty remark of some sort, that he would've been able to answer anything. But his lips just didn't work – not that they would've been of any use with how dry his tongue was._

_Sasuke's tongue felt strange in his mouth – warm and soft – but quite soon he got over the first shock and found himself heating up their little game. He shifted himself so that he was able to get a good hold of the raven and pulled the other into his lap despite mild resistance. In the end lack of oxygen forced them to part, but he didn't let go and Sasuke forgot to keep struggling._

_While leaning his forehead against the Uchiha's, he finally found enough breath for a somewhat bitter laugh. "I… really wish I knew."_

_Sasuke, obviously having forgotten his question from a while back, shifted a little. "Hmph?" Ah, so he wasn't the only one out breath and words, then._

_Neither of them had done this before – or that's what he thought, at very least. That's why it was almost disturbing how easily his hands knew what to do, figured precisely where he needed to touch to arouse the sounds and shivers he wanted. Sasuke responded with equal accuracy, and quite soon they had a little game in their hands. He felt himself harden in a way that made him feel uncomfortable and extremely good at the same time, and he felt too big for his pants and shirt so he took them off, then did the same thing to the Uchiha's clothes. He gasped faintly despite himself when seeing all the scars covering the other's pale skin. "Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke all but glared at him, onyx eyes smoldering with what appeared to be several emotions. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me", the boy snarled._

_He shook his head, and found himself smiling. "I'm not feeling sorry for you, teme." He kissed the boy's neck, making it arch. "Far from it."_

_After that nothing held them back. The battle over dominance was rather fierce, but in the end he found himself hovering above Sasuke. Their motions were somewhat slow and tender at first – almost hesitant – but soon enough, even with the lack of experience, he managed to gather the required amount of confidence. He didn't think anything had felt as good as reaching the highest, dizzying peak inside Sasuke, and nothing had definitely sounded as sweet and good as the noises the Uchiha emitted when coming hard._

_Almost two hours later they rested in the bed – sweaty and sticky, still slightly hard in the afterglow – and he was almost dozing off while holding Sasuke in his arms as though never wanting to let go, pleasant throbbing pulsating everywhere inside him._

_Eventually he forced himself to speak to keep himself from falling asleep. "Any regrets?"_

_Sasuke took a couple of moments before answering. "Hn. No." The boy's eyes turned unreadable. "It… felt different."_

_He laughed a little, ruffling the other's hair. "Different from what, teme?"_

_Sasuke's eyes were as unreadable as always. "Hn."_

_Just then there was a knock, and less than five seconds later Danzou – the leader of the orphanage – opened the door. He'd never met the kind of disgust he did when the man saw them. "Sasuke, get dressed and come. He's waiting. You…" Those devilish eyes met his. "We'll have a talk later."_

_He felt colder than should've been humanly possible when Sasuke crawled out of the bed. His mouth opened several times while he watched the raven get dressed with slightly unsteady hands, then walk towards the door, but he couldn't produce a word. All the time a question burned his tongue, not finding its way out._

What the hell is going on?

_He never got the chance to ask, because it was the last time he talked to Sasuke._ /

* * *

**LIGHT LEMON WARNING ENDS**

* * *

All of a sudden his hand wrapped even more tightly around the necklace and his eyes widened as realization dawned. The breaths he took made him feel dizzy.

_Holy…!_

He didn't even notice Akamaru looking at him questioningly, nor did he hear Kiba's blabbering about some girl he'd just literally ran into.

He realized that he knew exactly where Sasuke was. And now he'd have to decide what to do with that information…

* * *

**_Konoha_**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes carried a somewhat distant look while he sat in a car, fiddling a silvery half of a heart shaped pendant deep in thought.

He knew coming back to Konoha had been the smartest thing to do – Orochimaru would never think he was stupid enough to return to the place that was the most obvious. But right now he wished dearly he'd never come.

He was getting a headache.

Suigetsu, who was driving, gave him a glance. "Penny for your thoughts."

He didn't look towards the boy, instead focused on the raindrops falling to puddles that seemed to be everywhere. "I just hate the rain, that's all."

"Are you okay?" the other kept on pestering while pulling off before the house they'd chosen as their newest hideout.

He let the pendant slip from his fingers, with a simple gesture hiding it and denying all its worth. "Yes." His voice was sharper than usual. "Now let's go inside before Karin blows a fit."

Suigetsu's expression was somewhat skeptical. "Yeah, whatever."

Not another word was said while they walked towards the shabby house and entered. As soon as he stepped over the doorstep Sasuke could tell something was wrong.

Karin's grin seemed a bit off while she appeared from the building's so called living room, which only confirmed his suspicion. "You came back pretty fast."

He frowned. "What's going on?"

She sighed heavily, and visibly gathered herself for a moment. "Sora ran off again", the woman stated bluntly in the end. "She came here an hour ago, asking for you."

He grit his teeth, feeling his blood boil a little. "Damn it…"

If Orochimaru would find out about this, she'd…

Just then his thoughts came to a halt when he heard barely audible steps. Turning his gaze, he found a girl at the age of about eight with long, black hair and equally dark eyes stood by the doorway. A wide, overjoyed grin appeared to her face when she saw him. "Dad!" Before he could even move she'd rushed over to him and practically jumped into his lap, holding on with all her might. "I was worried."

Unable to hold himself back he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. "Everything's okay." He took a deep breath. "Now, it's getting a bit hard to breath."

She grinned sheepishly while letting go partially. "Sorry." She then frowned when looking at his face. "Is… something wrong?"

He forced his expression into softening a little. After all, it wasn't her fault his life was the way it was. "No." He then folded his arms. "I just wish you'd stayed with Haku, like I told you to."

Sora pouted a little. "I missed you."

Those words made his eyes soften uncharacteristically without him even noticing it. He ruffled the girl's hair, and she leaned against the touch. "I know." He sighed inwardly while gesturing the girl to follow and taking her hand. "Now come on. If you want to stay, we're going to have to find you a bed."

She followed without hesitation.

* * *

TBC, doesn't it?

* * *

A/N: (gawks) Sasuke has a daughter?! Well he's sure been busy during the years passed…

So… That would be number two. Whadda ya say – should this one still rock on?

If this DOES, there'll be some major OC bashing incoming (MAN, how I've been waiting to get to create a she-devil!), and of course a lot of action. Also, the meeting we're all waiting for would happen in chappy three…

Awkay, because it's LATE and I've got a ton of things to do, I've gotta get going. PLEASE, leave a review to let me know what you think! Pretty pwease…?

Until next time – with whatever story that may be!

Peace out!

* * *

**_...: _**Heh, the story indeed started with a blow, but not to worry – the pace will slow down from there, not that the main points and characters have been introduced. (grins)

Awww, it's so good to hear you're excited about this story!

HUGE thank yous for the review!

I really hope you'll be staying tuned.

-

**jrose:** Woah! (blushes, and hugs) Gosh, how good it feels to hear you believe in this story THAT much. (grins from ear to ear)

Of course I'll keep going after hearing that! (smirks)

Mega-sized thank yous for the review!

Gosh, how I hope you'll like the rest as much.

-

**lalala: **YOSH! Gosh, you can't even imagine how much hearing/reading that means to me! (beams) It's so good to hear ya liked the first chappy, and THAT much…!

Colossal thank yous for the review!

I truly hope you'll have a good time with the rest as well.

-

**.:;00;:. : **Heh, well, this plot indeed isn't all that realistic, ne? We'll see where it heads… I'll do my best to keep it from flying sky high, though. And, I'm glad you like the plot and ideas to at least some extend.

Ah, as for grammar! I think my proofreading for the last chappy wasn't all that good. (winces) I've tried harder with chappy two, so we'll see where it goes…

As for the Naruto knowing Sasuke thing! There'll be an explanation of at least some sort for why he's allowed to work on the case in the next chapter.

Thank you so much for the review!

I'll be waiting to see how your feelings for this story develop.


	3. The Joys of Reunions And Blackouts

A/N: Gah, I'm so sorry it's taken a while! There's been studying for a exam and SERIOUS difficulties with deciding some of the scenes of this chapter, but now I'm FINALLY back. (grins from ear to ear) Woo-hoo!

First off, of course… Gosh, thank you so much for those absolutely heartwarming reviews – you guys can't even imagine how great it feels to hear that so many of you are eager to read more of this silly lil' drabbling of mine! (HUUUUUGS) THANK YOU, so much – you've seriously made my day, ya know? (beams) **Responses to reviews**, of course, can be found from underneath the chappy, yup, yup. I really hope I remembered every single one of you!

Heh, awkay, I'm been babbling waaaay long enough (that's what I do when I'm tired AND in a sugar high at the same time…) – it's finally time to zoom on. I REALLY hope ya'll have a good ride with this one!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Joys of Reunions And Blackouts**

* * *

/ _During his life, no one had remembered Naruto's birthday, and he never expected that to change. That's why – when waking up to the sunrays of the morning of his ninth birthday – he frowned when _sensing_ that something was different this time._

_"Dobe." Ah, so that voice had woken him up. A slightly harsh swat was aimed at his head. "Wake up, will you?"_

_He pouted a bit while his eyes opened, and rubbed his head although it didn't really hurt. "Teme, what are you doing? It's not time for breakfast yet."_

_Sasuke snorted, muttering something about a hopeless case. "There's something I want to give you." The boy handed a tiny box towards him. "Happy birthday, dobe."  
His eyes widened, and it took several seconds before he managed to believe that the gift was actually meant for him. His eyes shone while he looked at the Uchiha. "Thank you."_

_"Hn."_

_Hurried to do so, he ripped the package open, and gasped. Inside, was a beautiful, heart-shaped silvery pendant._

_His eyes were even wider than before when he took the jewelry and looked at the Uchiha. "This… is amazing!" Just then the hold of his trembling hand faltered. He gave a wounded cry and his eyes grew teary when he watched helplessly how the treasure hit the floor, breaking in two. "No…!"_

_To his surprise, Sasuke gave something that sounded like a chuckle. "It was supposed to do that." The Uchiha lifted the pendant, then gave the other part to him. "See? It consists of two halves."_

_He pouted again. "I knew that." He then broke into an enormous smile that could've easily challenged the sun itself. "Thanks, teme."_

_Sasuke's roll of eyes and carefully held back smile held something uncharacteristically soft._

_For the rest of his life, that necklace was Naruto's most valued treasure._ /

* * *

**_November 15th, 2006_**

* * *

**_Konoha_**

* * *

The past weeks had been well amongst the longest in Naruto's life.

Eventually Kakashi had given him the permission to join the squad that was about to go and get Sasuke from Konoha. The man hadn't been happy about it, Iruka had looked ready to _kill_ the silver haired once hearing the news and he'd been forced to give _a lot_ of promises when it came to his behavior during the mission, but Naruto couldn't have been happier.

This was finally the chance he'd been desperate to get – to make sure he'd get Sasuke back, to make sure the Uchiha wouldn't leave again, to…

"Naruto." Gaara's mildly perplexed voice just managed to reach him. The redhead was looking at him with a weird expression. "Are you okay?"

The thoughts he'd just been having made him blush before he turned towards his friend. "Yeah, I was just… thinking a bit."

Thinking, was something acceptable to do before one of their first actually missions, right?

They'd just received a tip that Sasuke was coming to a motel – for what reasons they didn't know, and he didn't even give a damn. And he wasn't about to let the Uchiha slip through his fingers now that his chance had finally arrived.

"We've got company", Neji, the third person in their tiny car, announced in a slightly tightened voice, fists balling.

He turned his gaze, and felt absolutely everything inside him still seeing when none other than Sasuke enter the motel on the other side of the street.

Gosh, had the Uchiha become an adult, and the man was wearing what appeared to be a brown wig, but nonetheless the man was finally there, right before him, within his grasp.

"Guys." He spoke without even thinking. "I want to do this alone."

If he hadn't known better, he would've thought Gaara's eyes widened. "What?!"

Neji frowned. "Kakashi gave clear instructions. You shouldn't go alone."

"Please!" His voice carried a hint of despair, but he didn't care. He took a deep breath. "Look… I know it's probably stupid, but if we all go he'll only run away again. I've got the best chances of catching him alone, okay?"

The other two didn't seem happy about it, but nodded stiffly anyhow. "Fine." Gaara's voice was extremely tight. "But if you get yourself into a trouble we'll skin you alive, understood?"

He rolled his eyes, anticipation bubbling everywhere. "Yeah, yeah." He waved a bit in a hurry. "See you soon, okay?" With that he was already on his way, almost running, desperate to finally reach what he'd been running towards for so long.

His eyes flamed while he made his way towards the motel and marched in. A carnivore's grin appeared to his face when he noticed Sasuke entering an elevator.

He was _not_ about to fail.

He managed to speed through the doors just before they slid closed, and fought back a shout of victory. They were finally alone, and in a place the Uchiha couldn't escape from. Thing were actually going his way.

Sasuke looked at him with a frown. "Do I…?" Then – so suddenly that it stole some of the little color there usually was on the raven's cheeks – realization seemed to dawn. "Naruto."

He grinned while the elevator started to climb upwards. So at least Sasuke remembered him. He whacked off the other's wig. "Long time no see, ne?"

* * *

In another car the trainees didn't know of Izumo and Kotetsu both groaned a little at the conversation they'd been eavesdropping.

"Great…", Izumo muttered darkly, then emitted a deep sigh and started to get out of the car. "You, go and give those two a little talk, will you? I better go and find Naruto before he gets himself killed."

"Sure thing." Then – without a warning – Kotetsu gave him a kiss that made his lips turn hot and tingly. "Be careful."

He couldn't help breaking into a grin. "You too. And don't startle them too badly, will you?"

Kotetsu's expression was almost enough to make him chuckle. "I won't give any promises."

* * *

Gaara and Neji weren't exactly having the time of their lives while they sat in a car that felt far too small all of a sudden, their minds spinning around everything that'd happened during the past weeks they would've rather forgotten at the moment.

It was incredible how big of a mess two relatively sane people could get themselves into.

In the end Gaara decided that if Neji wouldn't open up the conversation, then he'd need to do it, for the sake of his sanity. His hand moved before he even realized it.

Neji's eyes rose to meet his with something he couldn't read. "What… are you doing?

He emitted a 'hmph', letting his hand keep investigating as he couldn't bring himself to do anything else – he'd always been better physically than verbally, damn it. "Trying to figure things out."

If Neji would've had even the slightest bit less self-control, he was fairly sure the man would've revealed an expression of anguish or irritation. "Gaara, you know I'm getting married in less than six months. And I need to be able to look at my wife in the eyes that day." The brunette's eyes moved towards his hand, which was still on a forbidden spot. "You're making that too damn hard if you keep acting that way. Besides, we made a deal that _this _would be temporary."

He felt a slash of defeat, although he would've never let it show. "I know." That didn't mean he would've been happy with it, though. He moved his hand, although he would've rather done pretty much anything else, and was fairly sure the other male shivered just a little bit.

They remained absolutely still and silent for the longest time, so very close that their breaths mingled, as though they'd been unable to move away.

In the end the situation got a little bit too much for him, and he emitted something close to a groan before breaking into speaking. "It doesn't sound like you'd even want to get married, Hyuuga."

This time it was Neji who groaned, lifting his gaze towards the car's ceiling. "I'm not having this conversation with you again."

He didn't care if he was being selfish or not; they were both adults, and he came to a conclusion that he'd already been far more than patient enough. He deserved better answers, deserved more than _this_ – he was done being nothing but a playmate. "I guess you're right." He couldn't hide his disappointment and bitterness, wasn't even sure if he tried. Something flared through his veins when Neji barely reacted, and he let his control over his tongue slip for once in his life. "In that case I'll go to someone who isn't a waste of my time. We're not teenagers anymore."

He truly wished Neji would've responded, told him he was wrong and done _something_ to try and make the situation better. But the brunette remained still and silent beside him, and the only sign of life coming from the world around them was the lights of a car passing by.

He felt like throwing up for some reason, although he knew such a feeling to be pointless.

He was just about to pull out a cigarette when his senses suddenly tingled, warning him that someone was coming. He had just the time to turn his head and see Kotetsu before the man spoke, with an expression of mixed emotions and folded arms. "So… Exactly what do you tenderfoots you're doing?"

* * *

In the elevator the mood was odd, to say the least, while Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, neither knowing what the next move should be. While Sasuke kept observing the layers passing by – most likely counting seconds to when he'd be released from the confided space and get away from Naruto – the blond was struggling to gather himself for all the words he was supposed to say.

He was mildly surprised when Sasuke was the one to open the speech. "You just couldn't leave me alone, could you?" the man glanced towards his badge that was just visible. "So now I'm a mission?"

His eyes flashed with determination that was, if possible, even stronger than the one he'd been feeling so far. "No, you're not, you bastard." His eyes blazed while he looked at Sasuke, barely believing that the Uchiha was really there. "I've been waiting for so many years to finally find you. I don't know what the hell you've been doing all this time, but you're not going anywhere anymore."

Sasuke emitted something that sounded like a growl, eyes narrowing. "Exactly how are you planning to make me stay, then?" The tone was openly mocking.

He was about to give his comeback, but it became interrupted when without a warning of any sort the elevator simply stopped, and lights went almost completely out.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and the man's breathing sounded off while obsidian eyes darted heatedly through the elevator. "What the…?"

He swallowed a bit, not too happy with the situation at hand. "We're locked in", he announced rather pointlessly.

The other gave him a dry look that also hid something else. "Idiot."

-

As though the situation hadn't been troubling enough to Sasuke's liking as it was, it was then Naruto chose to move, touched him without his permission. He glared – a part of him wanting to punch and the rest desiring for something else entirely – when the blond started to rub his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?"

To his surprise, Naruto didn't snort or even roll his eyes. Instead the blond smiled at him, as though no years had passed, like nothing in particular had been going on – like they hadn't been enemies. "What – did you really think I'd forget?" Blue eyes gained something he didn't manage to name. "I still remember that panic attack you had when Danzou locked you into that closet when we were seven, after catching you stealing food. Act as much as you like, but I know you hate this situation."

He looked away with sharpened eyes, the sight of Naruto's eyes becoming more than he felt ready to deal with at the moment. "Idiot", he growled again.

Ah, now came the snort he'd been anticipating. "You call me that, after everything you've done during the past years?" Naruto held a pause, obviously to collect himself. "The FBI didn't exactly send me after you for nothing, you know?"

His eyes narrowed, and he wondered if the elevator's walls were really closing in on him or if it just felt that way. Either way his breathing didn't sound or feel right. "You think I had any fucking choice?" he all but hissed, not sure why he felt so defensive. It wasn't like he cared about the damn Uzumaki's opinion.

Naruto felt very stiff all of a sudden. The rubbing motions from before had ceased. "Whatever." The tone wasn't the boy's he'd once known.

Something that felt like a grimace or a bitter smirk appeared to his face – he couldn't figure out which one it was, nor did he care too much. "You hate me, don't you?" He wasn't sure why he said that; maybe it was due to the sensation of all air disappearing from his lungs, or perhaps he was this desperate to keep himself preoccupied until the elevator's doors would open.

"No." Naruto's voice – soft as it was – caught him uncharacteristically off guard. "I don't hate you, although I tried to when you just disappeared right after we…" Without a doubt, embarrassment was what muted the blond. "But, I'm still mad at you." There was a small pause, like that of confusion or something that sort. "Where… did you go? What happened to you?"

A flare – that of a terrified wild animal's – lit into his eyes while his fists balled and memories he'd tried so very hard to push away came flooding back.

-

Naruto could've never imagined the affects of such a seemingly harmless question.

In a flash Sasuke had withdrawn from him as though the merest brush had been unbearably painful. The Uchiha's form – which seemed shorter than he'd first thought now – was stiffer than any stick while the man stood with his back to him, both tightly balled fists trembling and gaze lifted towards the elevator's faraway roof. "There's gotta be a way to get the hell out of here", the raven grunted.

As loudmouthed as he usually was, at that moment he went absolutely speechless.

All those years ago – when everything had still been simple, innocent and harmless – Sasuke had already been a mystery to him. But nonetheless they'd become _friends_, and a bond he'd savored all these years had formed between them. He'd even been childish enough to think that their years together and especially _that_ one night had been enough to tame the uncontrollable Uchiha and soothe the raven's scars. And still…

Now, as he looked at the obviously troubled being before him, he realized that he'd indeed been an idiot. And for the first time he found himself wondering if all his willpower would be enough to fulfill his goal.

Because something had obviously damaged the raven, he saw now, perhaps beyond repair.

* * *

In the meantime Izumo was investigating the ominously abandoned seeming motel, and was approaching the elevator when hearing a familiar voice from a device placed by his right ear. "_Any sight of them?_"

He shook his head, albeit knowing it pointless. "Not yet." He groaned a little. "I swear, if I don't find that idiot soon…" Just then all words got stuck to his throat.

He frowned, feeling suspicion flow through him.

He wasn't alone, it seemed.

"_Are you okay?_"

As fast as all his experience allowed his hand flew to his weapon, attempting to grab, but he never had the time to do more than turn his head.

The one thing he managed to catch was a glimpse of somewhat chilling, icy blue eyes that at the moment didn't seem even human to him. "Goodnight." That was a female voice, a part of him registered.

There was a harsh hit to his head, and everything turned black.

"_Izumo, what the hell's going on there?! Answer me, damn it!_"

* * *

So deep into his rather dark thoughts Naruto fell, that he wasn't brought back to reality until Sasuke cussed colorfully. "Sasuke?" He frowned and groaned when seeing some droplets of blood on the raven's hand that'd just met the wall, then got up without thinking and started to approach. "You never change, do you?" The Uchiha had always been like this, tried to sort out everything with a punch…

He received a glare when getting what the other obviously considered too close. The hand was hidden from him – apparently these were his boundaries. "What do you care?"

He lifted his chin with determination and balled his fists to keep himself from touching the raven – he didn't want to push the man further again. "What are you talking about? Of course I still care." The look on the other's face didn't give him any other choice but to smile. "No matter how much of a stupid bastard you are, not matter how long your criminal record is, I'll never stop."

A sound he couldn't identify erupted from Sasuke's throat. "I should've known you wouldn't give up", the Uchiha murmured all of a sudden, seeming thoughtful and almost irritated with his small frown.

He chuckled. "Of course I don't. I'm the dobe, aren't I?" There was tons more he would've wanted to say, what would've desperately wanted to crawl through his throat, what would've been vital to be voiced to make Sasuke _stay_. The look in the raven's eyes revealed he was _close_ to something.

But he never got to say another word. Because just then the elevator moved once more, then stopped. And the doors opened to reveal that they weren't alone anymore. For looking at them was a woman at around their age with extremely shortcut, purple dyed hair that had white stripes, and chillingly icy blue eyes that carried an ominous gleam.

Sasuke, apparently, knew this woman who immediately gave him chills. The raven's eyes narrowed. "Kiko?"

The woman smiled in her own, unnerving way. "Hi to you, too, Sasuke." She arched an eyebrow while looking towards him, appearing far from impressed. "Now who would this be? Another playmate?"

He did not appreciate that remark, and would've without a doubt shot a remark of his own if a lot of things hadn't started to happen. From not too far away running steps could be heard, and at the same time a voice entered his right ear through a device. "_Naruto, we're coming, okay? Try to hold him back for a bit longer._"

"Sasuke-kun, it's time to go." Kiko's eyes flashed towards him. "Why don't you get rid of that little pest so we can get going."

His eyes widened, and he swallowed with some difficulty. Of course he'd been expecting this, but… He glanced towards the Uchiha, who looked back with little to no emotions. "Sasuke…"

"You should've just given up, Naruto." He didn't recognize the voice speaking, although all his reason tried to tell him it was supposed to be Sasuke's. "Don't ever come after me again."

His eyes turned almost pleading. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't… "Sasuke, don't you dare…"

He saw a brief flash of something he couldn't even name in the man's eyes before the raven's hand moved. He was fairly sure his eyes blurred with tears before everything turned dark.

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Kakashi's head hurt while he sat in his office about half an hour after having the inevitable phone conversation with Naruto.

The operation… hadn't gone according to the plan. Not only had they lost Sasuke, but two agents had also been in a great danger. Now they'd have to deal with the _plan B_. And Naruto… Useful and important as the blond would've been, he didn't know if he could keep the Uzumaki working on the case anymore – hell, he didn't even know if the young man would be allowed to continue in the FBI's training system. _Everything_ was up in the air.

The knock on his door didn't help with his headache. "What?"

His chest moved uncomfortably when the one entering was none other than Iruka. The look on the man's face predicted storm. "I heard what happened." He'd always hated that tone, already long before…

He sighed heavily, trying to guess just how bad this would get. "Look, Iruka…"

The man's shake of head silenced him very affectively. "I didn't come here to listen to your explanations. I only came to make things clear, and I want to get this over with before I do something I'd regret later." Somehow the fact that the man's tone wasn't tight or angry, only utterly exhausted, made him feel even worse than before. And the look of immense disappointment in those warm, brown eyes didn't make matters any easier. "I've been a idiot enough to trust you twice. And I want you to know that I won't be making the same mistake ever again." So saying the man left before he got the chance to say a word.

Once alone, he didn't bother holding back a groan.

Yes, tonight had been a fiasco. And it was at around that moment he started to realize just how big one.

* * *

**_Konoha_**

* * *

It was once again raining far more than should've been possible while Naruto stood on the tiny balcony of his motel room several hours later, a storm that had nothing to do with the _very_ unpleasant conversation he'd just had with Kakashi over the phone ringing in his ears.

He'd come so close today – near enough to _taste_ victory. And then…

He grit his teeth before breaking into words that were far more hushed than he would've wanted them to be. "I'm not gonna let you run away, do you hear me, you bastard!" He wished more than anything that he could've actually shouted those words out loud, so that the whole world would've heard. "I'm gonna come after you! No matter where you go I'll find you!"

For some reason it made him feel a lot worse that the whole universe didn't give him even the slightest sign that he would've been heard.

* * *

In the meantime in a car, Sasuke frowned and brought a hand to his chest, close to his heart pendant.

_What…?_

"Sasuke-kun?" The female voice he certainly hadn't been missing forced his attention to it. Quite reluctantly he turned his gaze to Kiko. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a death glare that would've made most tremble. _None of your fucking business._ "What the hell are you doing here? I thought we had a deal."  
Kiko actually had the nerve to lift her chin haughtily. "I'm here to win back my daughter."

He looked at her in disbelief for a moment, before rage and parental protectiveness washed through, making him see red. "Do you really think I'd _ever_ let you anywhere near _my_ daughter, after everything she's lost because of you?"

"I'm her mother!" Kiko then took a deep breath, and managed create a mask of faked calmness. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not that junkie and Orochimaru's slave you sent into a prison anymore. I want to be a part of her life – _both_ your life. And you would've never come to that motel, answering my call, if you didn't feel the same, at least a little bit."

A wave of revulsion washed over him when he got out of the car as fast as he could without revealing what he was feeling. Did she really think he'd be an idiot enough to trust her? "Stay the hell away from us", he snarled, although he already knew those words were like a scream into the wind.

As soon as he entered the hideout Suigetsu – who was reading in the room right next to the entrance, most likely having been waiting for him – gave him a frown. "What's wrong?" Like the man wouldn't have been able to guess – after all, he'd been meeting _her_.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "We're leaving." His eyes strayed towards Sora, who was smiling faintly while sleeping soundly on her bed in a nearby room. "Right now."

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

It wasn't often Kabuto would've seen Orochimaru as pissed off as the man had been since Sasuke's betrayal – he, of course, would've _never_ said it out loud, but to him it almost felt like watching a sleeping bomb about to go off.

That night, the phone call they'd both been waiting for arrived.

The sound his knock made was almost hollow before he entered Orochimaru's office. "Orochimaru-sama." He barely managed to catch the man's – who was stood before a window with his back to him – attention, but went on anyhow. "Your proposition was accepted. We're on his tails now – it's only a matter of time before we'll catch him."

He saw Orochimaru's shoulders tense up, although the man didn't turn towards him. "Very good." The voice shuddered with something tightly locked back. "Thank you for the information. Now go and make sure the payment is given. You're dismissed."

-

As soon as Kabuto had left Orochimaru's eyes turned into such that can barely be called human, and a icy grin revealed a row of perfect, white teeth.

So soon enough Sasuke would be _his_ again.

And he'd make damn sure the Uchiha wouldn't forget his place this time.

* * *

There was a look no one could've recognized on Kiko's face while she put away her cell phone, then knocked on the door before her without the slightest change in her expression. "_Yes?_"

She entered, each move suave and carefully controlled, and flashed Kakashi Hatake her sweetest smile. "Hello, there."  
The man nodded curtly. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes", she stated while flopping to the room's huge, soft couch. "The FBI's private jet is very comfortable, as you know. But now…" Her eyes gleamed like those of a predator's while she leaned back and folded her arms to behind her head. She spoke unhurriedly, knowing that in this game she had every single card. "I think I know exactly what you want. And I'm here to tell what I want in return."

* * *

/ _By the time they were eleven and Danzou had replaced Tsunade – who'd died in a accident – as the orphanage's new leader, Naruto noticed that there were late nights when Danzou brought Sasuke back from somewhere the raven had spent hours. He hated those nights more than anything; his best friend was always in a lot of pain, exhausted and pale, and would barely talk to him for a couple of days afterwards._

_One such night, he was worried when Sasuke didn't come back to their room after Danzou's car had long since appeared to the building's tiny yard. He found the raven from the orphanage's roof._

_Not sure why such a sight – the Uchiha sitting there on the ledge, still as a statue and wind playing with his black hair – disturbed him so, he frowned. "Sasuke?" He approached slowly and sat next to the other, not sure if he was welcomed to stay. "What are you doing?"_

_For a while he was sure the boy wouldn't speak to him that night, but then something he barely caught crawled its way through the other's apparently sore throat. "I was… trying to see a shooting star." For some reason that confession seemed to embarrass the other deeply._

_He frowned again. "Why?"_

_Sasuke seemed to come close to rolling his eyes, which comforted him somehow. Perhaps things were at least close to normal, after all. "Because then you can make a wish, stupid." The boy was quiet for a long time before speaking again, obviously more to himself than him. "Do you… ever dream about something?"_

_Naruto blinked with some confusion. "Dream?" He thought about the matter, long and hard. He squeezed his lips to a thin, tight line of concentration before finally speaking. "Yeah, I do." A huge grin appeared to his face. "I dream about Ramen."_

_Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched while the boy's eyes narrowed. "Idiot."_

_As though not having heard, he went on, more solemn now. "And… My parents. I dream about them, too – of what it'd be like, if they…" He couldn't say the rest – it would've been too hard for anyone of his age to deal with such thoughts. He then focused on the Uchiha, partially to shift his thoughts elsewhere. "What do you dream about?"_

_Sasuke wasn't about to respond at first, he could tell. But then, so quietly he barely heard… "About… my brother." The boy hugged his legs tightly, appearing younger than his age for once. "About how he'll come and take me away from here."_

_He grinned, not managing to notice all of the other's sadness – or maybe he was determined to erase the hurt in the raven's eyes that made even him want to cry. "You know what?" He looked towards the stars again. "Maybe, if we wish together real hard, we'll get them all back. Then both our dreams would come true." His eyes shone. "Our families would be together forever. Wouldn't that be a cool dream?"_

_"Yeah…" Had he not been so focused on the sky, he might've noticed the faraway look in Sasuke's hazy eyes. "That's… a nice dream."_

_His smile – so blissfully oblivious – widened still while he fought the urge to grab the other's hand. After all, perfect as the situation was, even he could tell it was no time for touching._

_It was a good thing those two – mere children – had no idea of what the future would hold._ /

* * *

TBC, or…?

* * *

A/N: Awww, man, they were already so close…! (slams head against a keyboard with a groan) I'm SERIOUSLY not liking that Kiko-freak right now. (glares)

Still to come (if you want this to continue, of course): Christmastime brings people together, and things heat up while secrets are revealed. Also, a contest starts as to which character ends up making the biggest mistake… What'll happen to poor lil' Sora in the middle of all this? AND, what the heck is Kiko up to?

Awkay, it's getting pretty late and I'm yawning while writing this, so I'm pretty sure it's time to crawl towards my oh-so-inviting bed. (grins) **PLEASE**, do leave a review – it'd be nice to hear how many of you wants to stay in board with me! (glances pleadingly, and shows some fresh made cookies)

'Til next time – when and whichever story it'll be!

Toodles for now!

Be good!

* * *

**lalala**: Awww, it still means so much to hear ya liked it. (grins with utter happiness)

Heh, no wonder you missed the age information, it was stated so shortly and abruptly! They're twenty-four at the moment. (grins)

Colossal thank yous for the review!

I truly the next chapter will leave you wanting more as well. (grins)

-

**Doesn't Wanna Log In**: Awww! You can't even imagine how good that was to hear. (beams)

Monumental thank yous for the fantastic review!

I really hope you'll like the rest as much.


	4. All Those Little Pieces

A/N: Urgh! (winces) It took time before I finally updated, now didn't it? I'm so sorry – I have no idea what came over me! It seems this poor lil' chappy had a difficult birth. (grins lopsidedly)

BUT, firstly… Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews! (HUUGS) They seriously make my day, ya know? It's incredibly good to know ya guys care for this story. (beams) So thank you!

In case you're confused, btw, there's **a timeline of the flashbacks** underneath the chappy. 'Hope ya'll find it useful. (grins)

Awkay, because after such a horrendous wait I bet ya all want to get on with the story… Let's get rolling, shall we? (rubs hands together) I really hope this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: All Those Little Pieces**

* * *

/ _When a eleven and a half years old Naruto heard that Sasuke was in the hospital – for whatever the reason, he never managed to dig out – no amount of snarls and threats from Danzou was enough to silence him. In the end the man took him along, most likely deciding that it was the only way to shut him up._

_His heart was beating a little too fast while they approached a room the number of which the receptionist had given. Had his mind not been flooded with Sasuke, he might've noticed something strange in the look lingering on Danzou's tensed up face._

_So fidgety he was, that he jumped when an elderly doctor walked up to them all of a sudden. There was something that unnerved him on the old man's face. "I'm Sarutobi Hizuren__, Sasuke's doctor." The voice predicted storm. "We need to have a talk."_

_  
Danzou's eyes flashed before the man gave him a chilling, threatening look. "Stay put, do you understand?"_

_He nodded quickly. As soon as the men were gone, however, he found himself walking forth, something uncomfortable moving around inside him. How the hell had he been supposed to stay still, anyway, with Sasuke's room only steps away?_

_What he found when entering the room made him halt, although he was much too young to understand why. It felt like he'd been intruding something strictly forbidden._

_Sasuke was sitting on a hospital bed while looking out the window with glazed eyes and hugging his legs. He wondered if the Uchiha had even noticed him entering. The boy seemed sickly pale, and he caught some rather small bruises, but…_

_He frowned, just barely daring to take some steps forth. Sasuke's gaze turned immediately, and he shivered under the look he faced. "I… didn't know you were coming." That voice wasn't his best friend's._

_He shrugged, working his hardest to act like nothing bad was going on at all while hopping to the chair placed beside the other's bed. "Well of course I came. I'm your best friend – I was worried." He then frowned again, observing the boy. "You… don't look sick, or hurt. What's wrong?"_

_He had no idea what happened – he honestly didn't mean to trigger anything. But after about ten absolutely still seconds Sasuke turned his head away from him, the boy's whole, skinny frame shuddering. It took a full minute before he finally understood._

_His eyes widened. "Sasuke…" It was the first and almost last time he saw the other cry._

_"Go away, idiot", was the only response he got, said in that creepy voice he didn't recognize._

_He didn't manage to move a muscle, and all he could do was sit there and watch helplessly. The saddest part of all, perhaps, was that he didn't understand that _he _wasn't the one who'd broken something._

_They didn't meet until a week later, when Sasuke finally came back to the orphanage. They both found it best to pretend that nothing had ever happened._ /

* * *

**_December 1st, 2006_**

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Naruto was practically going out of his mind while _waiting_.

Waiting for what'd happen with his career.

Waiting for even the slightest sign of Sasuke.

Waiting for something – _anything_ – to happen and wipe away his anxiety.

Eventually his wishes were responded. But, of course – because he was Naruto Uzumaki, who had Murphy's luck – the answer wasn't a pleasant one. He got it the morning when he entered a conference room, to find Kiko amongst several other people.

He nearly choked on his saliva, could barely breathe. "What the hell is she doing here?!"

Iruka gave him a near-glare. "Language, Naruto."

Kakashi didn't seem to pay any attention to his choice of words. "Miss Koetsu is going to help us with this mission." His boss didn't seem exactly pleased. "Her authorization is limited, but she's going to give us as much information on Sasuke as she can."

His eyes flashed. "She told Sasuke to knock me out!"

She rolled her eyes. "That was for the sake of the mission, idiot. I had to make Sasuke believe I'm on his side, didn't I?"

He scoffed. "Well you sure enjoyed it."

At this point Iruka chose to interrupt them before a fistfight would occur. "Knock it off – we're all adults! There's a lot of stuff to be dealt with, so focus."

They grew silent, but didn't stop glaring at each other.

The meeting seemed to take forever. When it finally came to an end, Naruto felt cold shivers at Kakashi's ominous words. "Naruto, don't leave just yet. We need to talk."

He turned slowly to face the man and Iruka, who were the only ones aside him left. And suddenly he knew much too clearly. "Is this… about the board's decision?" So now he'd finally find out what'd happen to his career, his future, and his mission to find Sasuke.

Kakashi's expression didn't promise anything good. "Naruto… I tried as hard as I could, we both did. But they'd made their decision, and… in all honesty, I think it may be for the best. You need to gather your thoughts for a while." The man steeled himself for a moment. "You'll be suspended for two months."

His eyes widened. "What?!" _NO_ – this couldn't be happening, not when he was this close, not when Sasuke…!

Iruka sighed heavily, appearing torn. "I'm so sorry, Naruto – I know how much this would mean to you, but… Under the circumstances there's no other choice." The brunet sighed again. "I'm sorry."  
Those words didn't make him feel the slightest bit better.

* * *

**_London_**

* * *

The rhythmic sound echoing through the rather small apartment was almost like a heartbeat.

Thub… Squeak… Thud… Squeak… Thud…

Sasuke's breathing was erratic while he focused all his energy and rage on a punching bag, making it sway like a leaf in a storm wind. He felt some blood and pain on his glow-protected knuckles, but adrenaline made him numb to it all.

In the end, with exhaustion almost striking him to his knees, he panted a little while staring at the bag like it'd been his mortal enemy.

/ _"You're his property now, brat, so obey him."_ /

His eyes smoldering, he delivered the bag a one more kick that almost shattered it. His blood boiled while memories crawled towards the surface. Had his throat been a little less tight, he might've even screamed.

/ "_What are you talking about? Of course I still care. No matter how much of a stupid bastard you are, no matter how long your criminal record is, I'll never stop."_ /

/ _"Relax, Sasuke-kun."_ /

/ _"You… don't look sick, or hurt. What's wrong?"_ /

/ _"Feeling comfortable already?"_ /

/ _"Maybe, if we wish together real hard, we'll get them all back. Then both our dreams would come true."_ /

"Dad?" Almost like not recognizing the voice at first, he stood absolutely still for a few moments before turning towards his daughter, who was looking at him with a confused expression. "What's wrong? Why are you so pissed off?"

In some other situation he might've rolled his eyes at the undeniable fact that the girl had been spending far too much time with Suigetsu. Now, he focused on calming some of the boiling inside him with a deep breath. "Everything's… okay." How was he supposed to make his daughter calm down, when he couldn't even believe himself? He ran a hand down the bag he'd just tortured – feeling very tired all of a sudden – then started to make his way towards the child. "Now, it's already getting late. Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

Just like he'd expected, the response he got was a rather haughty, adorable lift of a chin. "Nope. I'm too old for fairytales already." They both knew what she said and what she wanted were two very different things, though.

He nodded, every single one of his muscles feeling very heavy. Somehow his expression softened at the sight of the girl's still worried face. She wasn't supposed to be the parent – it was his job to protect her and keep her at bay from all the crap his life included. In the spur of the moment he ruffled her hair, feeling her lean closer. "I'll be there in just a second."

Sora nodded rather excitedly. "'K." With that – obviously just as surprised by the motion as he was – she gave his cheek a tiny peck before rushing away.

As soon as she'd left, his gaze turned towards the bag once more. His eyes narrowed.

/ _"Such pretty face you have…"_ /

His kick held no mercy.

* * *

**_Konoha_**

* * *

Understandably enough, Naruto was still pissed off beyond any belief when he came home that evening. His mood didn't get any better when he discovered that he wouldn't get to pour out all his misery with Kiba, because the brunet wasn't alone. Sitting on a sofa beside his friend was a man he'd never seen before who looked so much like Sasuke his heart jumped.

Kiba grinned upon noticing him, the half-empty bottle of tequila sitting between the two most likely making the brunet blind to his obvious distress. "Hey, Naruto! This is Sai."

During the next hours – over what felt like gallons of alcohol and the flood of speech constantly stopped by the two arguing about something – he discovered that Sai was Kiba's ex. The two had been dating for six months four (or in Sai's opinion five) years ago, and they were now friends. Though 'friends' wasn't what he would've described the two, judging by how they treated each other. He focused more on alcohol than the story, and decided that Sai was okay.

The night passed much too slowly, and in the end Naruto was sure he'd go out of his mind listening to the two bickering. Far more alcohol than he would've found suitable was consumed. In the end – he didn't have the slightest clue how – he found his way to the apartment's balcony.

The moon and stars were bright, and even in his drunken state he found it scarily easy to remember…

He felt like crying when catching a shooting star.

_Does Sasuke see these, too?_, he wondered.

"So here you are." Sai's voice made him jump a little. His skin crawled for some reason when he turned around slowly, to meet a pair of eyes that seemed far too familiar to his alcohol filled mind. "Kiba was growing worried."

He couldn't even respond, because at that moment everything he could see was Sasuke.

That night, he was too drunk to care about the fact that everything was but a illusion, and Sai was too drunk to become bothered by the fact that it was another's name he murmured and shed tears for.

* * *

**_December 5th, 2006_**

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Naruto's head hurt while he woke up from a very troubled slumber, his thoughts not wanting to find the right track. His nose wrinkled at a smell lingering thickly in the room around him; it was much too sharp and dominating to his liking.

"So you're finally awake." Somehow Sai's voice didn't sound the way he'd been expecting. Opening his eyes, he found the man leaving. "I have to go to work. I thought you wouldn't even wake up before I'd left."

He didn't speak, because he couldn't find any words the other would've wanted to hear. Truth to be told, he wouldn't have minded all that much if Sai had disappeared before he'd even woken up.

The day before, they'd decided to talk about _that_ night some days ago, with Kiba out of the town. As they probably should've known to expect, talking hadn't succeeded all that well.

Fighting back a sigh he crawled out of the bed, feeling extremely embarrassed by his naked form though he didn't know why. He hugged himself although the room was warm, and was hasty to find his clothes. "I've gotta go, too." His voice sounded strange in his ears. "There's some… work stuff I've gotta do." Such as picking up his stuff from the field office, which felt very painful already.

Sai nodded, apparently not wanting to speak much. Fighting back another sigh he stopped paying attention to the other man and started to make his leave.

Neither had expected this to turn into a blossoming love story, right? So no harm done.

He grabbed his keys, his mind already a million miles away. "I'm going. Take some breakfast if you're hungry."

Sai nodded, he could tell. "I know the way out."

With those words as their goodbyes, he headed towards the door and out without looking back. As soon as he got to the sidewalk he nearly threw up, feeling disgusted with himself and ready to cry. (1)

* * *

It took a couple of hours before Naruto finally managed to make his way into the FBI's field office. Although he usually didn't have anything against attention, he felt very uncomfortable inside his skin when facing everyone's looks, and catching some murmurs.

So yeah, he'd screwed up. Why did they have to make such a big deal out of it?!

He was almost ridiculously relieved when entering the quiet, cool locker room, and finding the familiar trainee gang there.

"You should know…" There was something he hadn't met before in Shikamaru's eyes. "We all agree that they shouldn't have gone this far. This sucks."

Despite all he smiled, just a little. "Yeah, this does."

To his surprise, Sakura walked up to him and gave him a tiny hug. Although she treated him like an annoying younger brother most of the time, now she seemed sad. "It's only two months, so chin up. We're waiting for you. And if _he_ shows up… We'll find a way to help."

He nodded, unable to do anything else. '_Thanks._'

Neji and Gaara also gave their words of parting – embarrassingly enough, he paid barely any attention to them. After that Sakura herded the other men out; apparently they wanted to give him some privacy.

* * *

Once they were out of the locker room, all four of them held back sighs. "That wasn't cool", Shikamaru concluded.

"Hmm." Sakura turned towards Neji. "Do you want to go and have a cup of coffee? We've still got some of the lunch hour left."

The brunet shook his head, appearing thoughtful. "There's something I need to take care of." Gaara could've sworn the man glanced towards him, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Sakura nodded, then exchanged a kiss with Neji that _hurt_ the redhead observing. Light danced on the woman's ring. "See you in a bit." With that the pinkette disappeared, and Shikamaru also left, appearing deep in thought.

He would've also gladly left, if he hadn't been stopped. "Gaara." There was something unfamiliar to him in Neji's voice. "Please, stop this."

Quite absently, he realized that the brunet was most likely talking about the fact that he'd spoken barely a word to the other since Japan. His eyes only hardened. "Didn't we have a deal of some sort?" he all but hissed. "I've already moved on, so leave me alone. I found someone who isn't a waste of my time, so I don't need your pity to fill that empty space."

He tried to walk away, only to find a hand grabbing his wrist. The hold was by no means tight, but he felt like a trapped animal. "I still care – that's not going to change." In some other situation Neji's despair might've softened him. "I don't want to see you hurting like this."

If it was even possible, his eyes narrowed still, became dangerous. "Let go of me, before I break myself free."

Powerlessly, with a motion that was filled with defeat, Neji obeyed. He walked away without looking back.

-

For five full minutes Neji stood absolutely still, staring at the direction to which Gaara had disappeared.

He'd just seen somewhat hidden, barely healing bruises all over the redhead's arm. And he didn't know what to think about them.

The world was a very cold place all of a sudden.

* * *

In the end the process of gathering together all his stuff took less than five minutes of Naruto's time, although it felt closer to hours to him. While holding a tiny cardboard box he took a deep breath, deciding to rush out without allowing Iruka to see him.

The last thing he wanted was to see his instructor's disappointed face.

On his way out, however, he became stopped by words he most definitely hadn't been supposed to hear. "So Kiko's absolutely sure that Sasuke's in London?" Kotetsu inquired.

Kakashi nodded, he could somehow tell. "Yes. She's already going there today to check out Sasuke's usual hideout. If he really is there, we'll follow in a day or two."

There was a squeak of a chair. "Are you sure we can trust her?" Izumo asked in a tight voice.

"I'm sure we can't." Kakashi's voice was hard. "But right now she's also our only hope of catching him. We'll see if she's able to do the impossible."

By the time the men left the room, Naruto was long gone.

* * *

Some hours later, Kiko was rather deep in thought when approaching her seat in an airplane. So deep in thought, that she blinked thrice before narrowing her eyes when facing a much too familiar blond on the seat next to hers. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto merely shrugged innocently. "Just taking a holiday trip – now, I finally have the time to see England." His eyes flashed. "And I insist you to be my tour guide, unless you want me to follow you around."

Her eyes narrowed while she evaluated her options.

He'd definitely be a pain in her ass, and he'd most certainly make things difficult to her. But on the other hand… He might also turn out to be very, very useful if things would get ugly and Sasuke would need persuasion…

Her eyes narrowed and, mostly for the sake of the right impression, she groaned while slumping to her seat. "Fine – I'll drag your sorry ass with me, if that's what it takes to shut you up. But if you become a burden I'll call Kakashi, and he'll come to take you back home personally."

If Naruto heard her, he didn't give any sign of it.

The flight continued in silence.

* * *

**_London_**

* * *

Naruto's heart was pounding while he and Kiko stood before a rather small house in one of the city's less flattering corners.

He didn't care about the threatening environment, or how creepy the building before him looked. Everything that mattered to him was inside the house.

"Are you sure he's here?"

Kiko's left eyebrow twitched. "Yes, for the about thousandth time, I'm sure. So shut up already." With that she knocked.

His heart skipped a beat or two when it was none other than Sasuke who opened the door. The raven's eyes became dark and dangerous, and he could tell the man came close to slamming the door at their faces. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kiko shrugged seemingly carelessly. "We came to warn you – the FBI is already on your tales." She pushed herself in, and he followed the example.

Sasuke opened his mouth – to say what, he probably didn't even want to know – but became cut off by a child's voice. "Dad? What's going on?" Naruto didn't think he'd ever seen a child grow as scared as the little girl appearing did when meeting Kiko. "M – Mother?"

Kiko seemed oblivious to the child's terror. "Hey, 'Sor. I thought we should do some catching up."

His head whirred and almost hurt under all the information he just couldn't process, and his legs felt very weak all of a sudden.

Dad…? So, Sasuke was…? Sasuke had…? With _her_?!

He came embarrassingly close to passing out.

-

Seeing this as his only opportunity to leave, Sasuke turned towards Suigetsu as soon as the man appeared into the room, his eyes dangerous. "Keep an eye on them, will you? And make damn sure she doesn't harm Sora."

Suigetsu nodded, understanding. With that he left.

-

Naruto, apparently, was the only one who had the time to pay attention to Sasuke's departure. While the man he didn't know yet and Kiko focused on fighting, and Sasuke's daughter all but ran away, he followed Sasuke's tracks.

As he'd almost expected, he found the Uchiha from the rooftop of the building. "'Thought you'd be here." He tried to smile, although the other's expression was far from friendly when the man looked at him. "You've always liked heights."

The other's onyx eyes all but narrowed at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay." He shrugged, placing a hand to where he could feel the pendant. "We were friends once upon a time, remember?"

At those words, the ticking bomb finally exploded. "I never asked you to follow me!" Sasuke was all but snarling, and if he'd been a lesser soul he might've been startled. "I never wanted you to come, I never wanted you to find me! I never fucking wanted to see you again!"

He shuddered as though he'd been shot, flinching a step backwards. "Why?" How he was able to speak was beyond him – those words had hurt so badly that he didn't have even a breath left.

For several seconds Sasuke seemed to dodge having to answer, and he could see a storm of some sort in the man's eyes. But then, all of a sudden… "Because…" Those eyes looking to his – although so strong and proud – carried such pain it hurt to watch it. " … the person you're looking for isn't here anymore, Naruto. He's dead."

Wind blew as silence fell and they looked at each other, tried to get used to the new people they'd turned into during the long years they'd spent apart. Something had definitely died, Naruto was forced to admit although it sickened him. But still…

As though not finding what he'd wanted to, Sasuke turned sharply, about to head away. "I have to go. I don't trust my daughter with Kiko."

"Sasuke." His eyes and voice were far softer than he'd known to expect when he laid a hand to the Uchiha's shoulder. Gosh, how he would've wanted to just caress and…! He gulped thickly to rid such thoughts. Suddenly, he didn't know what he wanted to say anymore. "I just… I've missed you, okay? I… don't know if you've forgotten completely, but…" He shrugged somewhat helplessly. "I haven't. I just thought you'd like to know."

Without saying a word, Sasuke turned around and looked at him, so intently that it almost took his breath away. A breakthrough of some sort was close, he could tell – only a breath away. Because for the briefest of seconds he could see the person the Uchiha had once been, the boy he'd known so well it still hurt to think about it. The raven even took a step closer.

He was about to reach at least a tiny part of the Uchiha, although the man had run so far away. He could feel it.

But then…

"Sasuke-kun."

Kiko's voice made _everything_ disappear, like a switch had been flicked. And he wanted to _scream_, at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke seemed to have similar emotions when the man turned towards the woman. "Now what?" The voice was irritated and tired.

Kiko didn't seem taken aback by the far from warm response. "Sora's upset, and she won't let anyone close to her. She's asking for you."

Sasuke nodded sharply, then – after giving him a one more look that seemed to say something he couldn't catch – disappeared like a shadow.

As soon as the Uchiha had left Kiko's eyes narrowed at him. "Now listen to me, you punk." She waited for a moment. "I don't know what the hell it is you think there's between you and Sasuke, but I advice you to stay away. Because we have a child together, a history you can't even imagine. There's no way you can compete that." She lifted her chin. "If there's anyone he's going to be with, it's me. So stay the hell away." With that she turned around and left.

Watching her walk away he swallowed hard, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

-

Once she was inside the house and had made sure no one was listening, Kiko pulled out her cell phone, picking Orochimaru's familiar number from her speed dial. "It's me." Her eyes flashed. "He's in London. And I've got a plan to get him right where we want him. You see…" She grit her teeth, hard. "There's our daughter, of course. And it seems he also has a rather interesting little friend…"

-

Sasuke's legs felt heavy and his mind was filled with tiredness when he knocked on the door of his daughter's so-called room. "Sora?"

A couple of moments passed. "_Yeah?_"

Suppressing a sigh, he entered the room to find his still crying daughter sitting on the floor, hugging her legs. Although he would've liked to deny feeling such, the sight hurt him inside.

After standing still for a while he walked up to the child and sat beside her, then wrapped one arm around his daughter. The girl immediately clung to him so tightly that it made breathing almost impossible. In a flash her sobs grew much louder.

He didn't know how long they'd been on the floor before he finally spoke. "Are you okay?"

"No." She sniffled, her hold on him tightening still. "I hate this, daddy – I hate _her_. I hate this so much."

He closed his eyes and held her with both arms, fighting against more emotions than he could count.

At the moment, he knew exactly how she felt.

* * *

/ _Naruto was almost fourteen when Danzou appeared to the orphanage's dinner room one day, seeming extremely irritated. It was around the same time he realized that something was missing, and frowned. "Where's Sasuke?" This wasn't supposed to be one of those evenings during which the Uchiha was absent. So where…?_

_Danzou granted him a glare. "Shut up and eat, brat."_

_That, he didn't do. Instead he got up. "I… need to go to the bathroom." And so he left._

_He didn't know what was leading him when he walked towards one of the orphanage's tiny bathrooms, but his steps were filled with determination. He opened the door, somewhat surprised to discover it unlocked, and froze._

_Sure enough, inside the room was Sasuke, far more pale than he'd ever seen the boy – holding an uneven and tiny, extremely sharp blade with an unreadable expression._

_The sight made absolutely all strength and warmth leave him, and for a couple of seconds he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Then, at the exact moment Sasuke finally noticed him, he reacted in a flash._

_His moves were swift and even harsh when he ripped away the blade with a shivering hand and threw it into the sink, then placed his hands firmly to the other's shoulders. "Sasuke, what the hell were you doing?!" He wasn't sure which one's legs gave way when they slid to the floor. "What's wrong?"_

_When the other finally did look at him he didn't meet fury, not even anger. Instead he met so much bottled up sadness that it broke his heart. "I hate this, Naruto." With that solemn declaration Sasuke looked away, focusing on something his eyes couldn't see. "I hate this so much."_

_His mouth tingled with worried – frenzied – questions, but he knew this was no time for them. He didn't want to push Sasuke any further than the boy was already. That's why, after a moment's hesitation, he reached out his arms and pulled the raven close to his chest._

_In an instant he got a glare of fury. It wasn't until then, as the Uchiha struggled lightly, he realized how badly the boy was trembling. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_He swallowed thickly, not sure what he should've said. "It's… okay. You can go to sleep now." Pathetic, perhaps, but he didn't know what else to say. " I promise I'll keep watch for you."_

_Sasuke looked away sharply, most likely to hide his eyes. For a couple of moments the Uchiha kept shuddering, but in the end the much too thin, at the moment almost frail body grew completely limp and relaxed against him when the boy finally gave in to his exhaustion._

_He didn't dare to move all night in fear of disturbing the fragile peace the Uchiha had gained. The next morning Sasuke brushed him off harshly every time he tried to ask what was going on, as did Danzou when he attempted to ask the man to help, and eventually the matter was dropped._ /

* * *

TBC, RIGHT?

* * *

1) In case you're wondering… Sai will reappear later on in the story, so this… twist wasn't entirely pointless. (grins)

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… (winces) Such tough life Sasuke's had! And poor Naruto – he's trying so very hard… (sniffs)

Heh, I'm basically playing with my computer on a borrowed time, so I've gotta get going. **PLEASE**, do leave a review so I'll know if any of you is about to follow me towards the latter half of the story. (gives puppy's eyes – and offers some bribe muffins)

I guess it's time to say 'adios' for now – 'hope I'll see a lot of familiar faces the next time around (heh, in case you want a next time)!

Take care!

* * *

**Timeline of the flashbacks:**

At Naruto's ninth birthday, Sasuke gives him the 'legendary' heart pendant. (chapter three)

At the age of around ten, Naruto and Sasuke play together outside the orphanage. (chapter one)

At the age of eleven, Naruto and Sasuke sit on the orphanage's roof, talking about wishes. (chapter three)

At the age of a little over eleven, Naruto visits obviously distraught Sasuke in the hospital. (chapter four)

At the age of around thirteen, Sasuke comes to the orphanage, acting all weird, and Naruto senses something's wrong. (chapter two)

At the age of around fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke have that freaky bathroom scene. (chapter four)

At the age of fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke… share a very, very hot night. (chapter two)


	5. Injuries

A/N: Meh, at least this update was A LITTLE bit faster than the last one, ne? (grins slightly sheepishly)

First things first, of course… Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those reviews! You can't even imagine how happy they make me. (grins like a goofball, and HUUUUGS) THANK YOU! As always, **responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy; **5Angel**, I couldn't PM you, so I hope you don't mind that your reply is also there. (grins)

**The list of the timeline of the flashbacks** is still under the chappy, and now updated. Hope ya'll find it useful, un.

Heh, because I bet you guys are already seething to get on with the story, let's ruuuuumble! I truly hope ya'll enjoy as much as I liked writing this. (smirks slightly nervously)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Injuries**

* * *

/ _Naruto was one prone to having accident – that much had become clear before he was as old as five-years-old. That's why even he wasn't all that surprised when at the age of ten he fell from a tree, getting a rather nasty cut to his knee._

_He'd almost managed to get his sobs under control by the time he heard approaching steps. "So here you are – it's time to go to eat." Sasuke frowned when seeing his tears, and seemed slightly restless once spotting the blood. "What happened?"_

_He sniffed and hiccupped. "I fell." He winced and sobbed a bit more although he tried to stop when seeing his bloodied pants. "Oh geez…!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes a little. "Don't worry about stuff like that, dobe." The boy then knelt to his side, ripping a long slice from his white shirt._

_His eyes widened a bit. "But… that's your favorite shirt!"_

_Sasuke gave him a look he couldn't read. "I told you to stop worrying." The raven then started the work of bandaging. "Now stop squirming."_

_He watched with marvel how Sasuke's surprisingly skilled hands hid the damage. By the time the Uchiha was done, the pain was almost gone._

_Despite the slight feeling of humiliation he smiled while sobbing once more and looking at the other. "Thanks."_

_Sasuke scoffed. "Hn." The raven gestured him to follow. "Now c'mon, or we'll be late."_

_He wasn't sure if he even tried to stop himself as he took the other's hand while limping along the Uchiha._ /

* * *

**_December 10th, 2006_**

* * *

**_London_**

* * *

Naruto had never been exactly fluent with children, whether it was because of his lack of experience or the fact that he was still too much of a kid himself. That's why he was utterly petrified when Sasuke assigned him to watch over Sora while the raven went to take care of some things with his three-man- team.

Or well, he was scared until he actually started the job, because Sora turned out to be an easy one to practice babysitting with. She spent the first hour drawing and talking to him rather happily, and when he came back from getting them both a glass of juice he even found her humming silently.

He chuckled at that – somehow, he had hard time imagining Sasuke's offspring humming. "Well it sounds like you're having a good time." He couldn't help continuing while handing her the juice. "You know, I was expecting babysitting to be harder than this."

She accepted the offering gladly, taking a long sip and seeming amused by his comment. "You're doing okay." She grinned a bit, appearing almost sheepish. "Besides, I like any babysitter as long as it's not mother."

Coming from a child's mouth, such words surprised him a bit. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if this was such a thing he should interfere with. "You… don't seem to like your mother too much." That'd been easy to tell from the moment he'd arrived.

Sora shrugged, as though the fact had been the simplest thing in the world. "I don't."

He frowned. "Why?" It wasn't like he would've really wondered, though…

Sora gave him a glance. "Dad is never happy when she's around. But… You make him happy, I can tell." She shrugged again. "That's why I like it that you're here."

He blinked twice, then once more, all but ogling the child. "Oh", was what he managed to squeeze out in the end.

Sora chuckled while looking at him, and shook her head. "Dad was definitely right", she announced in a playful tone. "You really are a dobe."

Unable to hold back a laugh, he ruffled her hair. "Yeah, I guess I am."

While he watched her half-secretly as she kept drawing, he felt several questions bouncing around in his head.

How… had Sasuke and Kiko come to be so that… well, a child was born? How had Sasuke been able to take care of Sora, considering his 'career'? And how did Kiko fit into the family? What all had happened – changed – during the years he'd been apart from the Uchiha?

But this was no time for interrogations, he realized, and he didn't feel like pestering a child for answers, especially with selfish intentions. "What are you drawing?" he asked in the end.

Sora gave him a mildly surprised look, then refocused on her work. "Just a landscape."

He looked down with curiosity, and was most definitely impressed. The nighttime landscape – with a cliff and raging waves – was such great work and carried so much detail that even most adults weren't able to create such.

"That's amazing!" he managed once shock had faded, then debuted. "Can I… help?" He grinned sheepishly. "There's a risk I might ruin it, though. I'm pretty far from being an artist."

Sora chuckled. "Nah, you won't ruin it", she promised. "Dad and father Haku draw with me all the time, and they've never ruined a thing." (1) She handed him a yellow pen as though it'd been a great treasure. "You can draw the stars – that's not hard."

Giving her a somewhat goofy grin that was far from mature, he accepted the honor job.

-

What the two didn't know while focusing on their work, was that Sasuke had come back already. The man's onyx eyes carried something that'd never been seen in them before while he guarded the two with his gaze, deep in thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kiko's far from friendly voice. "I can't believe you're letting our daughter spend time with that imbecile." She was looking at the blond with hostile eyes. "What guarantee do you have that he won't have you arrested, and take her away? He's a FBI-agent, for crying out loud!"

His eyes flashed venomously. "She's not _our_ daughter, Kiko. You've never been a parent to her – you have no say over my decisions."

Kiko gave something that looked slightly like a pout. "Ouch." She, however, recovered quickly. "But now… I've wanted to talk to you, alone." Her eyes flashed. "There's a new assignment, from Gatô. A _very_ well paid one."

He felt extremely repulsed all of a sudden, and it took him quite a lot not to gag. "I'm not interested."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right…" She waited for a beat. "Now, about the mission…"

His eyes blazed while he looked at her, fighting the urge to hurl her against the wall. "Do you want me to spell it out for you? I-am-not doing those things anymore – I betrayed Orochimaru to get rid of that life, to be a father for Sora! I'm not going to accept that deal, no matter how much money would come out of it!"

Kiko's eyebrow arched. "It's because of Naruto, right?"

His eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business."

She shrugged, appearing as haughty as always. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." She looked directly to his eyes. "I know you much better than you think, Sasuke-kun. And I know you'll fall back – just like you've done every single time. You'll get tired of this lame 'playing house' –nonsense."

He breathed harshly, his self-control strained to extreme. "Leave me – us all – the fuck alone already", he growled.

Just then they heard approaching steps. Turning their heads, they saw a somewhat suspicious looking Suigetsu. "Is everything alright?"

Sasuke's eyes found Kiko's for a millisecond until he turned sharply and started to walk away. "Yes", he hissed. "Everything's just fine."

-

Neither of the two others noticed how Suigetsu removed his hand from the gun placed nearby his belt before he walked off after Kiko had done so.

-

After she'd gathered herself for a moment, Kiko's sharp steps led her to the building's roof. Once again she chose Orochimaru's number. "It's me. 'Sorry I'm bothering you, but this is important." Her eyes turned sinister. "It's time to operate, before things get any more difficult than they already have. And I've got a plan…"

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Kakashi's morning had been far from pleasant. The moment he woke up, he discovered that his dog had chosen to make a huge mess during the night passed. Only minutes later he'd learned that there was nothing but pickles in his refrigerator. The last nail to the box came in the form of his precious, yet ancient, car breaking down.

His day didn't get any better once he got to the field office, because the first thing he met there was a call for a emergency meeting from Kotetsu and Izumo. And that meant that he'd have to spend at least an hour in the same room with Iruka.

When he got into the conference room, he discovered that Iruka was already there – changing his shirt. A rather radiant blush appeared the second the man noticed him. "I… wasn't expecting anyone else to come this early." Then, apparently feeling a need to explain for some reason, the brunet went on. "I poured some coffee on my shirt."

He barely heard, because all his attention was stolen by the vivid scar he just managed to see, running through Iruka's chest from left to right. And a sadly familiar, heavy feeling of being sick appeared to his stomach.

Iruka, obviously knowing what he'd been looking at and thinking of, gave him a rather heated look. "I've been working hard to forget, Kakashi, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make it any harder", the brunet stated in a rather gruff tone.

He sighed inwardly, forcing himself to look at the man's face. And at that moment he understood that the moment for sorting things out had arrived. "Look… I'm sorry, about this and… then." He should've said this years ago, but being late seemed to be his specialty. "I know Mizuki already made things very hard for you – that he… hurt you, badly. I shouldn't have made you feel even worse."

Iruka seemed somewhat tired while nodding, and suddenly the man's scar-decorated face gained many more years. "I know you're sorry."  
He wished he could've made himself speak further now that he'd started, but nothing more came out. Feeling utterly drained, he slumped to the nearest chair and resisted the urge to bury his face into his hands.

The next ten minutes passed in a painfully heavy silence, until Izumo and Kotetsu appeared, along with the four remaining trainees. He forced his expression and tone into the usual before speaking. "So, what's the emergency?"

Izumo seemed to take a deep breath before starting. "We… just got some pretty unnerving news from our England's contact." The man handed him a file, and he instantly noticed that the papers would be of Kiko. "Take a look at it yourself."

Sadly enough, what he found was exactly what he'd been anticipating.

Documents of several arrests… Proof of drug abuse… And what was most troubling, clear – fools proof – evidence of strong ties to Orochimaru.

This woman was no ally.

His eyes flashed, and his blood boiled a little.

The whole mission was in jeopardy, because it was fairly certain what a person like this would do – now he could finally be sure of that.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura's voice sounded oddly anxious.

His whole face darkened while he closed the file loudly. "You'll all go to London", he announced in an equally somber tone. "It's time for us to take care of this by ourselves. I'm giving you some extra backup." He pressed a button to call a person in.

Shikamaru frowned when a dark-haired man entered the room with a stoic expression. "Who's he?"

"This, is Sai, our newest agent – he started today. He'll join you for the mission." His eyes flashed. "Now, you'll be leaving ten o'clock this evening, so get yourselves prepared. And be careful – this mission will be your ultimate test."

* * *

**_London_**

* * *

Despite the headache attacking, Sasuke was feeling sleepy and comfortable while sitting beside Sora on the girl's bed, one arm wrapped around her shoulders while he put away the book they'd been reading. "Alright, I think you've been stalling long enough. It's time to go to bed."

Sora pouted a little. "Five more pages. Please?"

He snorted rather softly. "Your eyes are barely staying open as it is. You'd only fall asleep. We'll continue tomorrow, I promise."

Sora sighed a little, still appearing somewhat disappointed. "Fine." She then gave his cheek a quick little peck. "Goodnight."

"Night, Sora."

He was just about to leave the room when he was interrupted by her voice. "Dad?" Sora's eyes seemed hopeful while she looked at him and sat up. "Things… are gonna be different, right? Now that Naruto's here."

For several seconds he was too surprised to react. "I… don't know", he confessed in the end. "Maybe."

That faint promise seemed to be enough. Sora smiled as radiantly as only a child can. "That's good."

He found it hard not to smile, perhaps he even did. "Now go to sleep – it 's already late."

Sora nodded, laying back down with a yawn. "'Night, dad."

He looked at her for a moment before responding. "Goodnight."

It took a few seconds before he managed to leave the room. As soon as he appeared into the hallway he found Naruto, who had a strange expression of amusement and something else entirely on his face.

He arched an eyebrow. "What?" How much had the blond heard?

Naruto merely shook his head, smiling for a reason he couldn't even begin to understand. "Let's just go and leave her to sleep, k'?"

-

Naruto found himself feeling like a shy schoolboy while he followed Sasuke into the raven's bedroom, not quite sure if he was welcomed to enter or not. Somehow everything was just like he'd expected; a bed, a bookshelf with about ten books, one carpet and a table – simple and clean. Exactly the Uchiha's style.

Sasuke gave him a somewhat inquisitive look. "Now what are you doing here?"

He felt like a freaking kid once more, and scratched his head. "I… don't know." Well, at least that was honest.

Appearing very pained all of a sudden, the Uchiha groaned while sitting to the bed and rubbing his temple. "Well, if you're butting in then make yourself useful and give me those painkillers from the drawer, will you?"

He obeyed with a frown, sneaking several glances towards the raven. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke's expression was moody while the man took two pills. "I've just got a migraine – it happens from time to time."

He knew he was lucky to get even that much, so he didn't press the other although he would've wanted to. Instead he left and returned after a moment with a glass of water. The Uchiha emptied the glass thirstily, the hand holding the item trembling slightly.

He swallowed thickly while sitting to the raven's side. For the longest time he didn't speak, fearing he'd only make the other feel worse, and when he finally used his voice he almost whispered. "Are you… feeling any better?" The raven looked a little better; at least a part of the little color there'd been on the man's face had returned.

The Uchiha nodded somewhat stiffly, putting the glass away. "Yeah." Onyx eyes seemed irritated when finding his. "So you can stop looking at me like I'd be made of glass." Gosh, they were so close, only millimeters apart. Sasuke's hand twitched with irritation, nearly touching his.

At that moment he just couldn't hold himself back, no matter how hard he'd told himself he'd be able to do it.

Every single muscle in Sasuke's body seemed to tense up when he leaned closer, until he felt the Uchiha's breath, and he lost all control. Sasuke's lips were just as soft as back in their teenage days while he caressed them with his, then allowed his tongue to explore in the raven's mouth while his hands went crazy on the other man's slim frame.

He'd _missed_ Sasuke, damn it, and he wanted the Uchiha to _feel_ it! He wanted to make sure the raven would never disappear from his life again.

-

Sasuke mind was moving a million miles per hour while Naruto released everything there was in the Uzumaki, flooded his all into him. For a while he lost control as well, his hands gaining a mysterious life of their own while his mouth worked free of his will.

But then…

/ _"Such pretty face you have…"_ /

He stiffened completely, his hands freezing to the other man's skin while all breath escaped, leaving him almost lifeless.

Naruto, obviously noticing the change, pulled back with apparent reluctance, and frowned while observing him. "Sasuke?" The blond's hand brushed his cheek, making him shiver involuntarily with something he'd thought he'd shaken away long ago. "Hey…"

His eyes narrowed at the Uzumaki, although his anger wasn't darted towards the man. "Get… off, Naruto." It sounded like a threatened snake's hiss of warning. "Let go of me."

Naruto obeyed, appearing confused. "Okay."

He turned his gaze away, feeling Naruto's eyes on him although he did his hardest to focus on the spider making its way across a nearby nightstand. The blond, in return, remained still and silent, obviously waiting. And they'd found a standstill.

In the end, just like he'd expected, it was Naruto who spoke first. "Look… I'm sorry if I hurt you, or something. But… I can't do anything to help and understand if you don't let me. You get that, right?"

His eyes narrowed against the memories spinning in the back of his head. "Shut up."

He shuddered as though the touch had hurt when Naruto grabbed his chin with a gentle hand, forcing their eyes to meet. The cerulean orbs he met didn't carry annoyance or accusation, only softness and sadness. "I'm right here, Sasuke. And I'm not about to go away, okay?" The blond shrugged. "So what if it takes time? I can wait."

He quirked a nearly amused eyebrow. "With your patience?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Always a smartass."

"Hn." It wasn't until then he noticed how tired he was, and he restrained a yawn.

Naruto had clearly grown more observant during the years passed, because the blond nearly grinned at him. "Damn, you're a bad actor." With moves that surprised him so badly that he forgot to fight back the man guided him to lay down, then followed and wrapped one arm around him to hold him still.

His eyes flashed while he looked at the blond. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto didn't seem the slightest bit taken aback by his harsh tone. The man yawned foxily. "Go to sleep, will you?" Blue eyes were pleading, nearly hypnotic, when they found his. "Trust me a little, will you?"

He had no idea what came over him, why he did so, but he found himself closing his eyes. Before he realized what was happening he was already asleep.

-

About ten minutes later Sora – who was passing the room on her way to get some water – followed the spur of the moment and peered in. What she found was her father and Naruto sleeping soundly, with the raven in the blond's protective hold.

With a huge smile on her face she tiptoed away, not wanting to disturb the two.

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Neji could've never imagined that something as simple as taking a flight to London could be as challenging as it was that day. Although the flight hadn't even taken off yet, he was feeling like suffocating while sitting next to Sakura, constantly right under Gaara's harsh eyes.

Or well, not exactly all that constantly.

He frowned when the call to fasten the seatbelts came, and he realized that the redhead's seat was still empty. "Where the heck is he?"

He didn't notice he'd spoken out loud until Shikamaru responded. "I think he went to the toilet or something", the brunet announced absentmindedly before refocusing on sending a text message with constant dark mutterings.

Without bothering to say a thing he got up, starting to make his way towards where he knew the toilet to be. Just as he got there Gaara emerged, appearing pale and slightly sweaty.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved and worried even further. "So here you are. The flight's about to take off – we should go and sit down."

Gaara's eyes were somewhat harsh. "I can take care of myself." Just then the redhead staggered slightly, in the end managing to regain his balance just before he would've helped.

He frowned, every single cell in his body whispering threat. "Gaara? What's going on?" Was the redhead sick?

The eyes he met weren't those he'd known. "None of your damn business", the redhead all but hissed, then pushed himself past him the exact moment Sakura appeared. "Now, if you don't mind… I've got a headache – I want to rest before we land."

He barely noticed Sakura, who stood beside him while he observed the redhead's retreating back with a frown, something uncomfortable settling into his stomach. The pinkette's voice managed to catch him off guard. "That… was weird."

"Hn", was all he managed, because his mind was entirely elsewhere.

He hoped from the bottom of his heart that he'd been wrong, but his stubborn heart couldn't be fooled with wishful thinking.

He'd seen the long-sleeved shirts Gaara always wore these days, paid attention to how tired and pale the man looked. And only seconds ago he'd seen the redhead's dilated pupils.

Once more he had absolutely no idea what to do, and he _hated_ it.

-

Sakura frowned while observing the expression lingering on Neji's face.

They'd been together for a while now – well, more or less together, at least – and now they were supposed to get married. Yet Neji had never showed any emotions like that for her, reacted like that to what was going on with her.

And she found herself wondering exactly what was happening before her nose.

* * *

**_December 12th, 2006_**

* * *

**_London_**

* * *

It was a long time from when Naruto's feet had last been as light as they were when he walked towards the hideout with Sasuke. He carried a bag of groceries with one hand while the other moved as he spoke. " … that store was so amazing! And I want to see everything around here." His eyes flashed with childlike excitement, he could tell. "You've got a million hideouts, don't you? Heck, I want to see all those places!"

Sasuke snorted. "What about _your_ life? You're still a agent, and I'm still a fugitive, remember?"

Considering how badly he'd wanted to be an agent, he was startled by how easily and carelessly his shrug came. "Those things don't matter. I just… I'm sick of struggling on without a destination. I want to go with you, no matter wherever the heck you're heading." There'd been this… hole inside him he couldn't explain since Sasuke had disappeared from him. He didn't want to feel it ever again, couldn't bear even the thought. When compared to that, his career was insignificant.

Sasuke frowned while glancing towards him with unreadable eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?" The man then looked away and shook his head. "Always a dobe…"

He fought the desire to wince. Sometimes the Uchiha could be painfully slow for someone so smart. He turned his gaze, not quite managing to get the words out at the moment – and a grin appeared instead of a scowl when he saw a tiny, black and white puppy, sitting nearby and looking at them pleadingly. The dog's huge black eyes immediately melted his heart.

He ignored Sasuke's warning look while he all but sprinted to the animal. "Well hey there!" The dog leaned in eagerly while he patted it. "You're a bit lonely, aren't you?" It was around then he remembered the sausage they'd bought. He snatched a small piece of it and gave it to the puppy. He laughed as the animal started to eat gratefully. "You like food as much as I do, huh?" There was a huge grin on his face while he looked towards the Uchiha. "Oh c'mon, even you've gotta admit that she's adorable."

Sasuke came close to smiling, he could tell although it was just the faintest trace. It was years from when he'd last seen the raven's eyes as warm. "You're impossible, you know?"

He grinned somewhat sheepishly. "What?

Sasuke scoffed, though the sound could've as well been a chuckle. "I'm not going to start feeding one of those mangy things, Naruto." The man then looked around, appearing slightly tenser. "Now let's go – it's not good to spend too much time outside."

-

On a nearby rooftop a shadowy figure stood, observing them.

Sai's eyes flashed while he brought a hand to the device placed by his right ear. "I found him – and he's got company."

-

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke got to the hideout, they felt that something was wrong. The feeling was proven correct when they met Suigetsu, whose face breathed worry and anger.

Sasuke frowned, his features tightened. "What's going on?"

Suigetsu hesitated for a moment. "I came back a second ago – there was something urgent I needed to take care of." The man swallowed. "Kiko has disappeared – with Sora."

Naruto had never seen such rage that lit into Sasuke's eyes at the moment.

* * *

On the other side of the town, at the airport, Sora frowned while Kiko forced her out of the cab. "Where are you taking me? I want to be with dad."

Kiko smiled at her in a way that didn't fool her. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything's going to be alright – you'll just spend a few days with uncle Orochimaru."

She frowned.

That name… sounded familiar, and not in a good way.

"So there you finally are." The smooth voice sickened her. Looking to side and up, she met a very chilling smile from a man who had long, black hair and snake's eyes. "Hello there, Sora. I'm sure we'll have a great time together."

She would've withdrawn if she'd dared to. Because at that moment she knew she was in a deep trouble.

* * *

/ _Not long after his twelfth birthday, Naruto found himself growing restless when Sasuke didn't show up for the dinner. His worry intensified still when there was still no sight of the Uchiha by the time night started to fall._

_He was approaching Danzo's office – about to ask if the man knew anything about the Uchiha – but stopped when hearing almost murmuring voices. So the man wasn't alone… "And you're absolutely sure?"_

_"Yes." There was a deep sigh. "A friend of the family – Orochimaru – identified the body as Itachi Uchiha's. The recognition was almost impossible, though. Geez, I've never seen another that bad conditioned corpse!" There was a brief silence. "Look, we… had to tell Sasuke, of course. He didn't take it too well – I think you should keep an eye on him."_

_Naruto's heart clenched, and it took him a lot not to gasp._

Oh man…

_"Is he still in the car?" Gosh, how cold and uncaring Danzo's voice was!_

_"Yes." The stranger sounded nearly shocked._

_There was a loud growl. "That damn brat, always causing a havoc…"_

_The discussion went on, but Naruto was no longer interested. His attention had already shifted elsewhere._

_When emerging from the building, Naruto noticed an old, blue car parked close to the orphanage. When approaching, he discovered that although the car's doors were unlocked Sasuke still sat there almost lifelessly, eyes glazed over and face deadly pale._

_Swallowing laboriously, he climbed into the car and sat next to the Uchiha. "Hey." He searched for the words for a long time. "I… just heard what happened to your brother, and I… I'm sorry, okay?" His eyes stung with tears the other was obviously unable to shed. "I… I know how much you wanted him to come back, and…" He trailed off, suddenly out of words._

_For the longest time the car was so silent that their heartbeats could almost be heard. When Sasuke finally spoke, the boy's voice sounded like it'd never been used. "I feel sick."_

_He blinked, not sure what to do or say. "Oh…" In a couple of moments he'd gathered his wits. "Do you… want to go back inside?"_

_Sasuke merely shook his head, still not looking at him._

_He nodded as well, as though it'd been the simplest thing of all. "'K." He took a better position, and took the other's hand without noticing it. "Then… I'm staying with you, okay?"_

_And so they spent the entire night in the car, without saying a word. Somehow, after that night nothing was the same._ /

* * *

TBC, yeah?

* * *

1) Haku's a priest in this one, remember? So Sora isn't imagining him as a parent of any sort. (grins) 'Thought I should mention that; I was pretty tired when I proofread this one, and I got so confused that I was afraid you would, too. (starts to laugh)

* * *

**Timeline of the flashbacks:**

At Naruto's ninth birthday, Sasuke gives him the 'legendary' heart pendant. (chapter three)

At the age of around ten, Naruto and Sasuke play together outside the orphanage. (chapter one)

At the age of ten, Naruto hurts himself and Sasuke helps him. (chapter five)

At the age of eleven, Naruto and Sasuke sit on the orphanage's roof, talking about wishes. (chapter three)

At the age of a little over eleven, Naruto visits obviously distraught Sasuke in the hospital. (chapter four)

At the age of twelve, Naruto comforts Sasuke after Itachi's death. (chapter five)

At the age of around thirteen, Sasuke comes to the orphanage, acting all weird, and Naruto senses something's wrong. (chapter two)

At the age of around fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke have that freaky bathroom scene. (chapter four)

At the age of fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke… share a very, very hot night. (chapter two)

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… Kiko's being worse than ever, Orochimaru crawls back like a freaking cockroach, and poor Sora is in danger! And what about Gaara? (winces) Not good, so not good…

In the next one (if you want it, of course): Things HEAT UP while the frantic search for Sora begins, and several chases are going on at one go.

Awkay, because I'm planning to start working on another soon to be appearing update RIGHT NOW, I better tune out, ne? PLEASE, please leave a review! I know how much I love hearing from ya guys. (glances pleadingly)

'Til next time – I truly hope you'll welcome it and join in!

Be good!

* * *

**5Angel**: First of all, I was beyond happy and relieved when I read your review. Child abuse is a horrendous, sickening thing (I use those words, because no harsh words would ever do) that needs to be STOPPED, and I've made this story provocative on purpose in hopes of arousing thoughts and emotions. It looks like I've succeeded to at least some extend! (grins) But I can imagine that this is no easy read for a mother, which is why I'm THRILLED that you've nonetheless become hooked! (smiles radiantly)

Massive thank yous for the absolutely fantastic review!

I truly hope you'll remain hooked for the latter half, and enjoy the actually enjoyable parts of this story as much as you have thus far.

-

**lalala**: My goodness! (blushes while grinning radiantly)

Your favorite out of my stories yet? GOSH, I've enjoyed writing this story so much that it's incredibly good to hear that! (beams like a sunshine)

Heh, so I'm not the only one here who possesses a tiny bit of a Sasuke sadist… (grins sheepishly) Poor thing, though. (shakes head and sniffs)

Monumental thank yous for the baffling review!

Gosh, how I hope you'll like the rest no less.


	6. Leaps of Faith

A/N: Ah, back with another update! (grins) Ya know, I had real fun writing especially a certain piece of this chappy – I think you'll know what I'm talking about once you read on… (grins mysteriously)

BUT, before letting you jump on the chappy itself… Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reviews! (HUUUUGS, twice over) They really mean the world to me and my inspiration, you know? It's incredibly good to know ya'r still out there. So thank you!

**The updated list of the timeline of the flashbacks** is still under the chappy, btw. Just in case you're missing such. (I know I did…) (grins)

Awkay, because I doubt my rambling would be the reason to why you're still reading this… Let's ruuuumble! I really hope you'll enjoy this as much as I did the process of writing. (glances hopefully)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Leaps of Faith**

* * *

/ _When Naruto and Sasuke were thirteen, the news arrived that Sasuke would be sent out of the orphanage. Only one social worker that exchanged a lot of harsh words with Danzo came to get the Uchiha, but to Naruto it could've as well been a full army. Autumn had never felt as cold as it did while he stood outside the orphanage with Sasuke, the social worker and Danzo, working his hardest to say goodbye to his dearest person._

_Anyone could see how hard and valiantly Naruto fought against tears while gulping and balling his fists. "We… We'll see each other again, right? You're not gonna be gone forever."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, something unreadable flashing momentarily in the onyx pools. "Idiot."_

_In the spur of the moment he leaned forward, kissing Sasuke's lips so fast that no one – including the two of them – realized what happened. "You better find me again, do you hear?" He swallowed hard, no longer able to hold back his tears. "You even gave me the pendant, and I… I…" He was just a child – it was understandable that he ran out of courage._

_Sasuke seemed to take a deep sigh – as though fighting something and growing tired. "Hn." With those as his words of parting the boy turned around slowly and started to walk towards the car and social worker waiting._

_Ignoring Danzo's snarl, Naruto sprinted after the vehicle when it started to move, as though hoping to catch it. When Danzo finally moved with loud cusses and grabbed him much too hard by the waistline – forcing him to stop and give up – he cried out loudly, tears blinding him._

_"Stupid brat", Danzo snarled while letting go and walking away._

_He stood there ten full minutes, long after the dust left by the vehicle had already faded, fresh tears appearing stubbornly to take the place of the old ones._

_To him, it felt like the end of the world._

_But it wasn't a goodbye forever. He didn't know what happened – what in the world granted him such a miracle – but two long months later Sasuke came back. The Uchiha arrived at nine, all but dragged in by the same, now defeated looking social worker who'd taken him away. It wasn't until at around midnight Sasuke finally left the bathroom to which he'd locked himself into straight after arriving. They sat side by side the entire night, and neither spoke a word._

_Naruto was too happy to notice the signs and understand that the boy who came back wasn't completely the same as the one who'd been stolen from him._ /

* * *

**_December 14th, 2006_**

* * *

**_London_**

* * *

The past couple of days had been pure hell for Sasuke. He hadn't been able to sleep and he was only eating because his team along with Naruto forced him to – all he could think of was Sora, and what might be happening to her.

Even the mere thought was beyond unbearable. He'd never felt such horror in his life.

Only Naruto kept him sane, attached him to reality and kept the faintest traces of hope alive. If it wasn't for the blond… well, in all honesty he didn't know what he would've done.

"Sasuke?" Against himself he shivered a little at the unexpected sound of Naruto's voice. Looking over his shoulder, he found the Uzumaki looking at him with a wrinkled nose. "I thought you'd gotten over that disgusting habit already."

It took a moment before his gaze strayed to his hand, where a smoking cigarette rested comfortably between two fingers. He shrugged, not really having the energy to feel a thing. "I think this is a special occasion", he stated rather gruffly.

"Hmph." After a couple of seconds Naruto slumped down next to him. For a while nothing happened – they simply drifted in their thoughts – but then a hand wrapped around his, slowly and cautiously. "It's… gonna be okay, you know? You'll get her back – this'll all end well."

He looked towards the other with amusement and wonder. "You really believe that, don't you?"

Naruto grinned as though without a care. "Of course I do. A little faith wouldn't kill you, you know?"

Against all odds, he found it impossible to hold back a barely visible trace of a smile. "I should've known you'd never grow up."

Naruto responded with grinning brightly again and ruffling his hair gently.

The rest of the evening could've been comfortable, or at least bearable. But just then his cell phone snapped to life, claiming all his attention.

Rage bubbled everywhere inside him when he discovered the number was Orochimaru's. "Where the hell is my daughter?!" was his greeting.

There was a chuckle that sickened him. "_Now, now – are you sure it's a wise idea to upset me? You do remember that I'm the one responsible for you daughter's well being, don't you?_" There was a small pause. "_To answer your question, we're in Italy – in Milan. And if you don't get in here in less than forty-eight hours…_" His heart and soul were torn when he heard a shrill cry of pain he immediately recognized as Sora's. Fury clouded his eyes. _"… there'll be much, much more of this._"

He could barely breathe, and thinking became impossible. His eyes narrowed as an inhuman growl erupted from his throat. "You piece of shit! If you touch my daughter with even your fingertip I'm going to kill you, do you hear me? I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

Orochimaru only chuckled. "_Then I suggest you get here fast. Tick tock, Sasuke-kun – Sora's waiting. And do bring that new… friend of yours along – I'd like to play with him a little._" And so the phone call was over.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously as his hand was lowered slowly.

He sat still for about two seconds, paralyzed by such rage that didn't fit inside human parameters. Then wrath came like a tideway again, and he threw his cell phone to a rock nearby. The mobile was smashed to pieces.

* * *

**_Milan_**

* * *

When putting away his phone and knife, Orochimaru chuckled once meeting Sora's glare. The child had slumped to a cellar's corner only steps away from him and was now clutching to her bleeding shoulder. "Now, now… What's with that expression – aren't you happy that daddy is going to be here soon?"

Sora gave a loud, barely human growl. "He's gonna kill you. He isn't going to let you get away with this, you bastard."

He arched an amused eyebrow. "Ah, so that's the kind of language he's taught you?" He made a dissatisfied sound with his tongue while turning to leave. "Now, I suggest you get some rest. When your father finally gets here… Well, let's just say that things are going to be interesting."

Tears could be seen in Sora's eyes when he glanced over his shoulder, although he could tell she fought bravely to hold back her emotions. "I hate you."

He said and felt nothing. The door's sound was equally hollow as it closed and locked after him.

It says something about his heart that it didn't hurt when he caught the sounds of Sora's loud, heartbroken sobs echoing in the hallway.

* * *

**_London_**

* * *

About two hours after the phone call and the rampage that followed, Naruto found it safe to approach Sasuke. He entered the man's room after a soft knock to find the raven sitting on a bed. The raven was obviously tensed up to the extreme and seemed to be shuddering with the same fury that raged in those onyx orbs, but at least the Uchiha was coherent. "Have you calmed down, now?"

Sasuke didn't respond, didn't give a lot of signs of even having noticed him.

Not discouraged by the lack of reaction he closed the door and approached, eventually sitting to the raven's bedside. "Look, Sasuke…" He took in a deep breath, wondering how to set his words. "I'm not a parent – I have no idea what's going on in your head right now. But… I want to help, okay?" He smiled faintly. "We'll find her."

About five seconds ticked by before the Uchiha's gaze finally turned. Pitch-black pools observed him for a moment before turning away again. "You don't know Orochimaru." The voice speaking was raspy, unfamiliar. "You can't even imagine what he's capable of."

He frowned, not liking those words one bit. "What… are you saying?"

Sasuke's eyes were stony with determination. "Go back home, Naruto. This… stupid adventure of yours has come to an end. We've been playing around long enough."

A flare inside made his eyes lit up into flames. "You're not gonna shut me out now!"

Sasuke actually growled. "Well you're not coming with me, either. I won't pull you any deeper into this crap."

His eyes flashed, and finally – after all the years of longing, encouraged by the little time they'd now had together and all those memories – he was able to say what'd been desperate to crawl out for such a long time. "I love you." Seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes he went on, letting all restraints crumble. Without noticing it he pressed himself so close to the raven that he was almost entrapping the man. "I fucking love you – I _want to be_ pulled in!" With that he lost absolutely all control.

**RATHER MILD LEMON WARNING!**

Sasuke's head spun while he looked at Naruto, _felt_ all the blond's sincerity. And suddenly, it was so very hard not to believe…

For the longest time his mind couldn't quite catch up with what was happening when Naruto's hands moved gently on his clothing, first taking off his shirt and then moving to his pants, kisses distracting him all the way. He finally caught on by the time the blond's hand was all but resting on his groin, and his hand flew harshly to the other man's, stopping the motions.

When meeting Naruto's somewhat confused eyes his flashed. "What… the hell are you doing?"

For a couple of moments Naruto seemed nearly startled, then – so rapidly that the change nearly startled him – a smile appeared while the man guided him to lay down. "Just let go, Sasuke." Quite involuntarily he shivered when the blond leaned to his ear, kissed it and whispered. "It's alright to let go with me. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Still skeptical, he watched but didn't try to stop the other while the blond kept working on his body, exposing and marveling _everything_. The man seemingly blessed each and every single one of his scars with a sad look and a tiny kiss, accepted all the horrendous marks his past had left to his body without questions. Very slowly his muscles started to relax as he understood that Naruto's promise would hold – there was no pain, not even prying that would've triggered too many bad memories, only such absolute acceptance that breathed out nothing but love. Despite everything that'd happened such a thought made him relax so completely that his back arched a bit and a barely audible moan erupted from his throat when Naruto finally kissed his hardening member.

Shivering without noticing it he moved this time, granting Naruto a kiss here and there while stripping the Uzumaki. Once they were both naked they observed each other in between kisses, as though surveying a new, foreign land of some sort.

Suddenly Naruto's movements to get even closer to him, the warm hips rubbing against his, caught him by surprise. His eyes flashed and his muscles tensed up while he met the other's gaze.

Somehow Naruto's smile melted the boundaries he'd worked so hard to build. "It's alright. I promised you I won't hurt you, didn't I?" Somehow the man's hands were so persuasive that he actually obeyed their gentle commands. He shifted to lay on his stomach and tensed up when feeling the other's weight on him, but the blond's touch was far more powerful than any of his memories. "Relax, Sasuke. It's going to be alright."

When feeling a finger enter him he exhaled uncharacteristically loudly and grabbed the sheets below him, so hard his knuckles turned white.

What was Naruto…?!

Then – as the second finger came, followed by the third – he finally understood.

Naruto… was stretching him up, wasn't he? Naruto cared enough to…

And at that moment, in front of that realization, he finally did let go.

The quiet hours of the night did the one miracle no other force in the world had been able to grant the Uchiha's haunted soul.

For a couple of blissful hours Sasuke forgot, floated into a whole another world he wanted to believe real so badly that it made him gasp just a little against his will. Naruto hands on his skin wiped away every single one of his scars, the blond's soft voice erased all those words that'd been chasing him in his nightmares.

Reality faded, and for a while so did the weight he'd been dragging along for far too many years, since he'd been nothing but a child. For the first time the sounds he delivered in the security of the night weren't faked nor those produced by pain or self-hatred. Every single move they made was suave, as though a part of a well practiced dance.

Sasuke had never felt as free as he did when he came in Naruto's arms, with the blond holding him and whispering words his mind desperately wanted to believe. And when it was his turn he set Naruto free as well. Almost no sound had been as beautiful in his ears as the Uzumaki's barely controlled, husky moans of pleasure. Although they were eventually both feeling sticky, hot and sweaty as they panted against each other's skins, he had a feeling neither of them had ever been as happy and content.

And he mused that it was the perfect way to say goodbye.

**RATHER MILD LEMON WARNING ENDS!**

* * *

In a hotel not far away, clock ticked on and Sakura was sleeping soundly against him, but Neji's mind wouldn't find rest. His thoughts kept spinning around wildly, always finding their road back to the same thing – or rather, to the same person.

In the end he crawled away from the bed and walked out of the room, then made his way to a certain door. He drew in a deep breath before finally lifting his fist and knocking softly.

It took what felt like a small eternity to him before anything happened. Then soft steps were heard, and the door opened slowly. Gaara's eyes seemed bloodshot, hazy and unfocused although he was sure he hadn't woken up the redhead. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The harsh tone and words hurt, but he didn't let it show. "I… have been worried about you." He dared to take a deep breath. "We need to talk, and I want to help you."

Gaara snorted and folded his arms, creating a wall that pushed them further apart than they'd ever been. "Talk about what?" It was a sneer that chilled his blood. The eyes looking to his weren't those he knew, those he… "We've done enough talking already, Hyuuga, don't you get that? I'm done – I'm sick and tired of this. So why don't you just leave me alone? And what the hell makes you think you'd be able to do a thing to _help_ me?"

He'd been shot once. It hadn't hurt even close to as much as he was aching at the moment. His fists balled.

"_Gaara?_" A male voice he didn't recall hearing before came from the room's depths. "_What's taking you so long?_"

Gaara's clouded eyes dimmed a little. "Just get lost, will you? Stop pestering me."

His eyes remained unwavering, although his heart had lost control. "No. I'm not letting go before you tell me how long you've been doing drugs."

Gaara's eyes flashed with surprise, until they turned unreadable.

-

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she didn't dare to ask a thing about Neji's black eye, or why the man looked like he hadn't slept all night.

She didn't want to know.

* * *

While Naruto kept sleeping soundly in the hideout the following morning – completely unaware of the fact that he'd been left alone and he was about to get company – Sasuke's eyes were even darker than usual as he made his way through the airport's crowd.

Suigetsu, who was walking right next to him like a bodyguard of some sort, frowned while glancing towards him. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

His eyes flashed – with what, he couldn't tell – while his expression tightened. "Yes." It was nothing but a hiss. "He's _not_ coming along – he'd only be in the way and lure the FBI to our tails again. This is for the best." Something inside him, however, didn't seem convinced.

His hand twitched, desiring more than anything to caress the precious pendant still hanging around his neck, but he stopped himself viciously.

The journey towards Italy was about to begin, and he couldn't afford letting his heart make decisions for him.

* * *

That morning, Naruto woke up with bad omens, although the night before had been the best in his entire life. All his darkest fears were confirmed the moment he shifted, and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. Every trace of warmth abandoned his body.

Sasuke… had left him, again. And despite all his attempts the only lead he managed to find was a tiny note, written in the Uchiha's handwriting, along with a plane ticket to New York.

' _Sorry, but you need to go home._'

His legs giving way, he slumped to Sasuke's bed and buried his face into his hands although actual tears didn't roll from the state of shock he was in.

How… How could Sasuke do this to him – just disappear all over again after what'd happened recently? How dare the Uchiha expect him to just…?!

All of a sudden his eyes flashed, and a flare traveled across his being.

No! He wasn't about to let Sasuke slip away again, he _couldn't_! He didn't give a damn about the price; he wasn't going to lose the one person who meant _everything_ to him.

His mind was racing a million miles per hour as he fought to concentrate.

Italy… While too outraged to control his tongue Sasuke had said Orochimaru had taken Sora to Italy, to Milan. So that was where he was supposed to be headed next.

The process of gathering his few belongings went by in a fog to him, and faster than he'd expected he already opened the door of the hideout – only to meet a much too familiar face.

He felt color drain from his face while he swallowed thickly. "What… are you doing here?"

Sai's expression couldn't be read. "I must confess that I didn't expect you to be one of _them_." The man lifted his chin just a little bit. "I want you to come with me – and I'd prefer you do it without a fight."

* * *

/ _A eight-years-old Sasuke's breathing was uneven and harsh while he stood behind heavy iron gates, watching the school building before him and trembling uncontrollably although his pride would've never wanted to admit that. He envied the children who all but ran in through the doors, laughing and talking to each other happily – his legs would've move an inch._

_His whole body jolted a little with surprise when a hand was suddenly slipped into his. Glancing to side he found Naruto, who looked just like he felt. "So…" The blond swallowed thickly. "I guess we better go in, huh?"_

_Looking at the boy, he realized that this time – unlike usually during the five months they'd known each other – it wasn't enough that one of them was strong. This time, they'd both need to stay firm. And so… "Yeah." His tone was slightly choked as he turned towards the building once more. "Let's go."_

_And so they started walking slowly, their steps in a perfect sync, both determined to face whatever was to come together._ /

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… (winces) So it's time for another chase, and it looks like Orochimaru is now crazier than ever. What'll happen to our beloved couple and poor lil' Sora? And what about Gaara – was Neji's assumption correct?

(I still feel somewhat flushed in the aftermath of writing that lemon scene, btw. Proves that I'm not much of a… 'hot scene' –writer.) (grins)

Heh, it looks like I'm too damn busy for my own good these days, so I'm tuning out now. **PLEASE**, please leave a review – there wouldn't be much of this story left, but hearing from ya guys would still give me a lot of inspiration to finish this! (glances with irresistible puppy-dog eyes)

In the next one (you do want such, right…?): A LOT of action takes place, and the level of suspension rises…

ONLY TWO MORE CHAPPIES TO GO.

Until laters, folks – I truly hope you'll all join in then!

Take care!

* * *

**Timeline of the flashbacks:**

At the age of eight, Naruto and Sasuke go to school together. (chapter six)

At Naruto's ninth birthday, Sasuke gives him the 'legendary' heart pendant. (chapter three)

At the age of around ten, Naruto and Sasuke play together outside the orphanage. (chapter one)

At the age of ten, Naruto hurts himself and Sasuke helps him. (chapter five)

At the age of eleven, Naruto and Sasuke sit on the orphanage's roof, talking about wishes. (chapter three)

At the age of a little over eleven, Naruto visits obviously distraught Sasuke in the hospital. (chapter four)

At the age of twelve, Naruto comforts Sasuke after Itachi's death. (chapter five)

At the age of around thirteen, Sasuke comes to the orphanage, acting all weird, and Naruto senses something's wrong. (chapter two)

At the age of thirteen, Sasuke leaves the orphanage for a while. (chapter six)

At the age of around fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke have that freaky bathroom scene. (chapter four)

At the age of fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke… share a very, very hot night. (chapter two)


	7. The Final Clash

A/N: Heeeh, it didn't take all that long this time, did it? It's a small miracle, because my computer's been IMPOSSIBLE on me – I swear it shut down on its own about thirty times when I tried to proofread this. (pouts) BUT, the chappy's nonetheless done. YAY! (grins like a madwoman) You wanna hear something funny? I wasn't supposed to start typing this chappy yet, but as soon as I started I got TWO reviews – some encouragement! (grins again, and hugs)

First off, colossal thank yous for those absolutely fantastic reviews! (HUUUGLES, and offers ya with sinfully delicious ice-cream) They're all very, VERY dear to me – you must know that much by now. So THANK YOU! **5Angel**, response to your review can be found from underneath the chappy.

**The updated list of the timeline of the flashbacks** is still under the chappy, btw, in case ya'll need it.

Oukay, I've probably been babbling long enough, soooooo… (smirks) Let's roll! I really hope you'll enjoy this as much as I did the process of writing. (glances hopefully)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: The Final Clash**

* * *

/ _Anyone who'd spent time with a nine-years-old Naruto knew that he didn't cry all that easily. That's why the tears he shed while sitting in a school nurse's office were a heartbreaking sight – especially when accompanied by a black eye, a bleeding nose and some cuts._

_He'd sat there for almost a full class when Sasuke entered. "The nurse told me to come and get you." The boy then looked at him and groaned in a way a child shouldn't be able to. "Not again…"_

_He sniffed although he was fairly sure he'd almost stopped crying. "It's… I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt a lot, okay?" That was a lie, really._

_Sasuke didn't seem convinced. "Was it Zaku's gang again?" It wasn't really even a question._

_He nodded unwillingly, not sure what the raven would do with the knowledge._

_Sasuke's eyes darkened in a way he'd never seen before. "I'll be back in a bit", the boy stated while getting up._

_He frowned, wiping his eyes. "Where are you going?" In all honesty he would've wanted the Uchiha to stay – the raven's company was comforting, he would've needed it._

_The Uchiha had his back to him while the boy spoke. "There's something I'm gonna take care of. Stop asking, will you?"_

_Fifteen minutes later Sasuke did come back, with a flashy shiner. When Zaku and Kidoumaru appeared to the nurse's office soon after, there was no question as to what had happened._

_They were both grounded for two weeks after that._ /

* * *

**_December 14th, 2006_**

* * *

**_London_**

* * *

As had been proven many times, Naruto wasn't a model example of patience. And as he sat in Izumo and Kotetsu's hotel room, all but interrogated by the former, he was starting to feel the last straws of his patience wearing out although he knew he was in a deep trouble.

Too much time had already been wasted, damn it! And although it would've meant him getting fired once and for all, he would've wanted to pull out a riot of some sort.

Tick tock, was the room's huge clock's comment to his thoughts.

To think he'd considered that sound therapeutic about half an hour earlier…

He threw his head back and fought to block a scream into his throat.

He couldn't help wondering where Sasuke was, how the man was doing, what was going to happen next. Gosh, he would've given pretty much anything if he'd been allowed to…

"You do understand that you're in a deep shit, right?" Izumo's blunt choice of words surprised him so badly that he just had to look at the older man. The brunet seemed tired, almost sad. Once gaining his attention, the man sighed and leaned back on his chair, folding his arms. "Look… You did a pretty stupid thing – you know that, I know that. And right now I'm fighting pretty damn hard to figure out why I shouldn't call Kakashi."

His eyes widened. He was already suspended – if his superiors would find out about this…

Izumo seemed nearly amused when observing his expression. "I take that as you get the picture. So…" The man tilted his head just a little bit. "What are we going to do about this situation?"

He gulped thickly, feeling annoyingly lot like a child getting lectured. "I… don't know." Then, his tongue loosening as emotions took control, he went on. "Or actually, I do know." He took a deep breath. "I'm going after Sasuke, okay? I know where he is. You can either follow me or not, but whatever you do I will go. I… I can't just let him go, okay?"

Izumo groaned, rubbing his temple as though in severe pain. "Damn it, Naruto…"

He lifted his chin a little bit to look more persuasive and adult – at the moment he was feeling like a five-year-old instead of a over twenty -year-old. "You can arrest me or whatever the heck you like later, but right now I need to go after him, okay?" He took another deep breath. "If you really want to catch him and Orochimaru, then… Then you're letting me go – nothing could stop me."

Izumo looked at him with tired eyes. "So there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

He nodded, his heart beating a little too fast. "Yeah."

Izumo closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, then looked at him again. "Any sane person would have you arrested, you know? And in all honesty, I think that's exactly what I should do."

His heart sunk. Things were _not_ going too well…

But then, just as he was about to sink into depression, Izumo shook his head. "But somehow I've got the idea that even getting arrested wouldn't hold you back. Plus, I'm afraid you're the only one who can reach Sasuke."

He grinned with such excitement that shouldn't have been humanly possible. "Thank you!" Then, starting to realize that this was really happening, he went on. "Thank you, thank you!"

Izumo snorted. "Don't thank me. Thank Sai – he's the one who talked me into this."

In some other situation he would've been surprised. Sure, they'd shared a couple of nights, but… Why would Sai grant him favors? But at the moment he was too excited and relieved to wonder.

Quite slowly, Izumo got up and started to head out of the room. "Clear your head a little bit and get ready – we'll be leaving in an hour, and I'm pretty sure the others are already waiting to see you." The man held a tiny pause. "After this is all over with, we'll have a long talk about your career and everything else."

He barely heard the last bit, because he was already deep in thought. His gaze strayed towards the clock, and he bit his lip.

He hoped one hour wasn't too much…

-

Outside the room Izumo gave a loud groan while leaning against the wall. "Damn rookie…"

"So it was as bad as you feared, huh?" Kotetsu's voice managed to soothe his nerves and muscles a little, and when he looked towards the man he was already calmer.

He scoffed. "Remind me to kill Sai before Kakashi and Iruka kill _us_ once hearing about this, will you?"

Kotetsu chuckled lightly, giving his nose a peck. "I will." The man's eyes then flashed. "Now, let's get going. We better prepare ourselves for anything, right?"

* * *

When they all boarded the plane exactly an hour later and it took off, Naruto was finally allowed to meet his friends again.

Shikamaru grinned as soon as spotting him. "So, I take it as you've had quite a few days."

He blushed radiantly against his will, then noticed Sai and did his best to sit down without the man noticing. He didn't want any more confusion and headache than he already had. "Yeah, I guess you could say that…" He then noticed how pale Gaara was while sitting on a window seat, staring at nothing in particular with folded arms, and how visibly torn Neji kept sneaking glances towards the redhead. Was that… a black eye on the Hyuuga? His eyebrow arched. "And I guess I'm not the only one, huh?"

Shikamaru gave him a weird look. Obviously the brunet hadn't been observant enough to notice anything out of ordinary going on. "Hmm?"

He merely shook his, letting his thoughts drift. His hand flew to the pendant hanging quite close to his heart, and his eyes turned uncharacteristically solemn.

There was a long journey ahead of them, he mused. All he could do was hope that it'd end well.

-

When he could be sure that the others were too deep in thought to notice what was going on, Neji turned his gaze towards Sakura, a heavy feeling settling to his stomach. "Look…" He took a deep breath, not liking what was inevitably approaching. "We need to talk." This was most likely the worst possible timing, but he couldn't keep doing this to the three of them any longer. There'd been enough ache and mistakes already.

Sakura nodded, looking just like he felt. "Yeah, we do."

During the next half an hour he told Sakura the truth about him and Gaara, without being able to look at her described exactly how he felt for the redhead and how he could _never_ feel the same way for her. When he was finally done, Sakura sighed exhaustedly and without any hesitation took off the ring that'd become a burden on both of them. With that she started to walk away, and he didn't make a move to stop her.

Before leaving, Sakura said only one thing, not looking at him. "I really hope you'll be wiser the second time around, Neji." The door's sound was hollow and emotionless as she went.

He stared at the door for two minutes before managing to turn his gaze. The ring Sakura had left was still spinning, either mocking him or trying to tell him something.

He sighed heavily and buried his face into one hand, although he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Sakura was right – he'd already messed up once. And he hoped dearly it wasn't too late to pick up the pieces…

-

In the airplane's bathroom, Sai's eyes were far darker than usual as he once more red the text message he'd received before the takeoff.

'_If you want to spend another night with him, I suggest you call soon._'

Ignoring all rules and regulations he dialed numbers. It didn't take long before there was a response. "I understood you had a deal for me. I'm listening."

* * *

**_Milan_**

* * *

Sasuke's body had never been as tense as it was while he stood before a huge, seemingly abandoned mansion he knew to be Orochimaru's hideout.

No more running. After this all would finally be clear between the two of them.

"Are you sure about this?" Suigetsu didn't sound or seem convinced at all, nor did Karin and Juugo. "We can come along as backup, you know?"

He shook his head sharply, focusing on the building and the mission ahead. His eyes blazed. "No. I'm going to save my daughter on my own. You keep your own tasks in mind and make sure the plans are ready to be activated."

"You make sure we won't have to use plan B." Karin's voice was several tones tighter than the usual one.

"Hn."

-

From the building, two pairs of eyes observed as the team parted – Juugo and Karin taking off on a motorcycle, Suigetsu taking a car and Sasuke starting to walk towards the door.

Orochimaru's eyes were barely human as he observed the raven. "Is Kabuto in his position already?"

Kiko nodded, he knew. "Yes." He felt the woman's demanding eyes on him. "Now, can I go to meet _him_?"

"No." His tone was sharp, left no room for arguing. "I'll… take care of him personally. You focus on greeting the others once they arrive."

She grit her teeth so hard it could be heard. "Fine."

"You assholes!" Odd, he'd almost forgotten about Sora's presence. He turned to meet her smouldering, hatred filled eyes. "Dad's gonna kill you!"

He smiled so that his teeth could be seen. "Well, since you miss him so badly… Kiko, why don't you take her along? I believe those two will meet soon enough."

* * *

Outside the building, unbeknownst by the people inside, a rather large car appeared to a street nearby, parking to a safe distance.

"Alright, then." Kotetsu's eyes carried something rather dark while he turned towards the others – it was obvious the man didn't like what he was about to say. "I have to stay here to keep watch and call for backup in necessary. If _anything_ comes up at all, call me for help, understood? And no stupidities – we can't afford such." His eyes were stern when meeting Naruto's. "That applies especially to you."

The blond gave a somewhat sheepish look.

There was a slightly tense, tiny smile on Izumo's face. "We'll be careful, okay? Or well, as careful as you can be with Orochimaru." A watchful observer might've noticed their hands brush together. "It'll all work out."

Kotetsu's eyes softened a little. "Hmph."

Some more words the others couldn't quite catch were exchanged between the two before Izumo got up, seeming determined. "Now, let's go. But bear in mind that Orochimaru may be here – that means a lot of trouble."

While the others left, Kotetsu grabbed Sakura's sleeve. She gave him a frown. "What are you doing?"

The man seemed to hold back a sigh. "I've already let Naruto go, which may result to a utter disaster. I know you care about Neji, Naruto and the others, but I'm not about to let in a pregnant woman as well."

-

As soon as it was possible without the others noticing, Neji took Gaara's hand. The redhead's eyes were somewhat puffy and angry, but not furious and the pupils weren't dilated – he took that as a promising sign. "What?" The tone was tired, not snappy.

He sighed inwardly. "I just… wanted to wish you luck. Be careful, okay?"

Gaara seemed surprised, but fortunately didn't lash out. "Hn."

Their hands remained in contact for five more seconds before they kept following the others as though nothing had happened.

-

Once the group was inside the dark building, Naruto noticed that his chance had arrived. Without making a sound he separated himself from the others.

As much as he hated doing this to his friends, he had a strong hunch to follow.

* * *

As soon as he'd reached the second floor of the building Sasuke froze, his eyes hardening. He could tell something was wrong.

"Well hello there." Orochimaru's voice sickened him so badly that it took his all not to let it show. "You arrived fast – that's good."

His eyes narrowed while his mind scanned through the selection of weapons he had along. "Where's my daughter?" His voice had never been as venomous as it was at that moment, nor had he ever been quite as determined.

"She's safe – for now." So saying the man finally stepped out of the shadows, looking at him with the eyes that'd never stop haunting him. "Whether she stays that way, is entirely up to whether you're smart enough to understand both your good, Sasuke-kun."

That sickening nickname was all it took. His eyes clouded until he no longer knew what he was doing, and he found himself moving almost involuntarily.

The element of surprise, apparently, worked better than well for a while. Orochimaru was too stunned to protect himself from his first kicks and punches, or perhaps the man just wanted to play around with him. But when the fight truly started, it felt like all hell had broken loose in more ways than one.

Each punch that made it through to his face – altogether three of them – reminded him of those nights he'd followed Orochimaru 'upstairs', much too young to do a thing to get away. The sick feeling still lingered in his stomach.

The couple of kicks delivered painfully to his side and stomach reminded him much too clearly about each and every little thing Orochimaru had done to him in the darkness of all those nights. So many endless years, far too many scars that'd never disappear…

He grit his teeth, almost sure he'd explode from wrath and frustration.

No amount of pleas had been enough…

Orochimaru looked directly to his eyes, appearing somewhere between amused and thoughtful. "Ah, I remember that look – you were so very angry for the first year. But then…" The man made a sound that sickened him with his tongue. "I've missed those eyes, I really have." The older male went as far as touching him. "I wish I'd been the one to find that fire."

Whatever the purpose of those words had been, they did one thing. He was much too outraged to be able to defend himself when the man came on to him hard, pushing him against the wall so forcefully that he groaned when all breath left him.

/ _"Quiet, now, Sasuke-kun."_ /

/ _"This will all be over soon."_ /

/ _"You wouldn't want your brother to find out you've been crying, would you?"_ /

His lips opened, and a strangled, inhuman growl of rage crawled through as his still useless fists balled. His eyes stung hellishly with something beyond fury.

Why the hell did Orochimaru have such power over him?! Why didn't he just…?

A hand was clasped to his mouth while lips settled near his ear. "Shh, Sasuke-kun. Sora's right upstairs, remember?"

Then, out of nowhere… "Sasuke!"

Every single one of his muscles tightened, and flames lit in the depths of his haunted eyes.

That voice…!

Orochimaru's hand and words no longer weighed a thing while he turned his gaze to see Naruto standing only steps away. Horror was imprinted to the Uzumaki's features, and blue eyes were pleading while looking directly towards him.

At that moment something primal took over inside him. His body felt abnormally hot, and this time it wasn't Orochimaru's presence that made breathing difficult. "Naruto, _run_", he barked out, everything inside burning with determination. "Go, and find Sora! Get her out of this hellhole!" He didn't care how the blond had found him, or what'd happen next; all he wanted was to get him – _both_ of them – out of the building, as fast as possible, before…

Naruto frowned, as stubborn as always. Reluctance shone through brightly. "But…"

"Go!" He was roaring this time, all his breath restored. "GO, or I'll never forgive you!" It wasn't the truth, but that didn't matter.

Naruto stood still for a long while, looking at him with torn blue eyes. It was obvious the blond knew there was no way to turn his head. "Be careful. Please."

He nodded, not even feeling Orochimaru's presence at the moment.

They both knew what they were supposed to say went beyond words.

As soon as Naruto had disappeared, he turned all his attention reluctantly to Orochimaru. The man was sneering at him. "Haven't I taught you the dangers of weak spots, Sasuke-kun?"

Those words pushed all reason from his head. With just one punch that was harder than any sledgehammer he'd thrown the much older, taller man off of him, so far away that the distance could be considered safe. His eyes were no longer human as he watched the stunned man lay on the floor for a moment.

It was time to get rid of his nightmares, once and for all.

* * *

Kotetsu was feeling abnormally restless while he put his hand to the device placed by his right ear as soon as he heard Izumo's whispered call. "What's happening?"

There was a small sigh. "_'Tetsu, Naruto wandered off. The others are walking about six steps ahead of me. I…_" Just then the sentence was cut as though by a knife.

There was the sound of a blade cutting flesh, followed by splatters of blood. After a silent thud and someone's nearly soundless, distancing steps it became utterly silent.

Kotetsu's insides shrunk and the whole world seemed to be crumbling down on him with icy coldness.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sakura's voice didn't even register to him.

"Izumo?" he all but cried out, his voice heavy with despair. It was painfully silent. "IZUMO!"

-

At around the same time, Neji froze completely without warning, all of his muscles tensing up and his hand flying to a weapon. They were in a rather huge room, which seemed to be encircled by a balcony of some sort above them. It was so dark that seeing clearly was impossible, and he didn't like it.

Something very, very bad was going on.

Shikamaru, Gaara and Sai followed his example – had he been in some other state of mind, he might've noticed that Izumo wasn't with them. "What's going on?" Shikamaru all but hissed.

He never got the chance to respond, because at that moment things started happening much too fast. First wood screeched under footsteps, then there was the unmistakable sound of a gun being prepared. "I was told to take care of you immediately – after all, you're quite bit of trouble. But I think there's no harm in playing around with you a little first", stated a dangerous male voice they didn't know. "This game is called 'Guess who falls first'."

Neji barely heard, because absolutely all his attention was locked to the red spot he saw dancing on Gaara's unevenly moving chest, directly above the heart. And he moved.

The last things he knew were pain and a shout.

-

The moment Neji's completely limp body fell into his arms, Gaara's whole world stopped. Everything inside him was working on an overdrive while he became paralyzed on the outside. His eyes were uncharacteristically wide while he stared at the very precious cargo in his arms, _praying_ for something, _anything_.

This was just a nightmare. Had to be. Right?

He barely heard the sounds, let alone realized what was happening next.

"You… You asshole!" Shikamaru had never sounded as furious before, a part of him noticed. He wished from the bottom of his heart that he could've exploded as well – at least then he wouldn't have needed to bear it all inside him. "You shot him!"

There was a chuckle. "Hmm, I guess I did. And you know what? It looks like the game is only just beginning."

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" Shikamaru's tone forced him to lift his gaze, although looking away from Neji was the last thing he wanted to do.

Sai's eyes carried no emotion as they looked directly to the Nara's while the paler man held out a weapon.

* * *

Naruto's head spun with about a million emotions as he made his way through the eerily dark, mazelike building.

He'd been so close, and Sasuke…

He'd…

He grit his teeth, feeling like trashing something.

_Damn it!_

Just then all his attention became stolen by something. There, on the dusty, dark hallway, lay a small, unmoving bundle. It took a moment, but finally he gasped under the weight of the realization. "Sora!" Faster than thought he rushed to the girl, shook her shoulder gently. There was a bump on her head, but otherwise she seemed unharmed. "Hey, kid, wake up. Are you okay?"

Sora moaned quietly and moved just a little, sending shivers of relief through him. "I'm… no kid", she mumbled, most likely not understanding a thing of what was going on.

Just then approaching steps made the hair in the back of his neck rise. "Well, I suppose I should've known you'd reappear – parasites aren't easy to shake off." Kiko's voice was colder than frost. He swallowed thickly while she pressed something cool and hard against his head – a gun, no doubt. "Now, take the brat and come with me. We've got an appointment."

* * *

Sasuke had never felt such twisted satisfaction he did while the fight continued.

This time, the memories that fuelled his attacks weren't those of Orochimaru, but of much happier events and precious people. A memory of the night he'd just spent with Naruto kept him fighting when his body would've wanted to give in, the mental image of Itachi's face fuelled determination that'd almost crumbled. And a memory of the first time he'd held Sora in his arms gave him the strength to throw Orochimaru against the floor.

He was younger, faster and especially with adrenaline stronger. This time _he_ had the upper hand.

He emitted a brutal sound while landing roughly on top of the man, taking a long knife adrenaline had almost wiped from his memory and placing it against the pale throat. His knee hit the man's windpipe, making the other gasp laboriously. "So now you know what it feels like." His eyes changed, he could tell, as he leaned slightly closer. "You've been killing me slowly for years. Now…" He pressed the steel tighter. "… it's time _end_ this."

"As much I enjoy watching you in action…" Kiko's voice brought a bitter taste to his mouth, and a sound he didn't recognize was ripped from him. "… I'm afraid this little show of yours will end right here."

He turned his head, to meet something he would've never expected even the darkest of his nightmares to summon.

There, so close yet impossibly far, stood Kiko – holding a gun on a somewhat scared and very apologetic looking Naruto, and barely conscious yet horrified Sora, who was crying.

Seeing his expression, Kiko smirked icily. "Throw the knife away and I may let them go. Make one move against me or Orochimaru…" She pressed the gun even tighter. Naruto gasped, Sora cried out. "… and they both die."

From the corner of his eye he noticed someone slip into the room, but the observation barely registered.

His muscles turned harder than any stone while his eyes changed once more.

"Sasuke, don't!"

* * *

A young couple passing by the building was startled upon hearing ten sharp gunshots.

* * *

/ _It was a warn summer day with Naruto and Sasuke at the age of fourteen when the Uchiha asked the most unexpected question. "What do you think dying feels like?"_

_Naruto wrinkled his nose and took a better position on the grass they lay on while glancing towards the raven. Sasuke, apparently, was focused on staring at the sky. "Meh, I don't want to think about stuff like that – too damn depressing. And I don't think you should dwell on those things, either. We'll see what happens when the time comes."  
Sasuke snorted. "Should've known I shouldn't try to talk about those things with you."_

_He stuck out his tongue although the raven wasn't looking towards him. He then smiled, or at least grinned a little. "But if you go first, I think I'll follow. I'll be right behind you – I'll never stop chasing after you, in this life or the next ones."_

_Sasuke arched an eyebrow, appearing genuinely surprised. "Oh really?"_

_His grin was a bright one. At least the Uchiha hadn't sunken into his own, gloomy world despite the dark topic. That was a good thing. "Yup." He looked away to make sure the other wouldn't see everything. "It'd just… suck here without you, you know?"_

_Did Sasuke just… grin? "That's good to know, dobe." With that the raven grabbed his hand, and forced him along while running – straight towards the edge of a rather low cliff below which he knew a lake to be._

_His eyes widened. "Bastard, no matter what I said I'm gonna kill you for this!" And so they jumped into the unknown._

_He yelped when his feet kicked empty air, but soon enough the sound turned into that of ecstasy, and his hand tightened around Sasuke's as he grinned goofily. Much too soon they hit the water that made him gasp and shiver a little with its cold embrace._

_Still underwater and feeling dizzy from both the cold and adrenaline rush, he turned towards Sasuke. He couldn't help blinking at how unearthly the pale, dark haired- and eyed boy seemed while floating there, looking back at him._

_And he couldn't hold himself back, which was sadly common around the Uchiha._

_Without pausing to think he pressed his lips against the raven's. He wasn't sure if his imagination was playing tricks with him, but he could've sworn the boy responded._

_Once they swam to the surface after several moments, gasping for air, neither mentioned the kiss._

_Not much later Sasuke was stolen from Naruto. A decade later the Uzumaki kept his promise._ /

* * *

TBC, for one more chappy.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:

8. Epilogue - It Always Ends With Goodbyes

* * *

A/N: AIEEEEEEEEE! (screams and runs for cover) You really, REALLY want to strangle me now, don't you? (winces)

Eh… I think that MAAAAJOR cliffie will very well do as the bad news, but I've also got good ones – the next and FINAL chappy is almost planned out in my head, so IF my computer cooperates and I'll have the time, I should be able to update pretty soon. So… Yay? (grins cautiously, then dodges some flying objects)

GAH, I've gotta start tuning out before this damn thing throws another fit against me, but first… PLEASE, do leave a review – it'd be so great to write the final chappy if I'd hear from ya guys! (gives the most irresistible pleading look, along with some bribe treats)

ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! GOSH, this fic's just flown by! (sniffs) Man, I'll miss this _almost_ more than any former work – I REALLY enjoyed writing this for some reason. (sniff, sniff)

Awkay, until the next and (when it comes to this fic) LAST time – I TRULY hope you'll all join in for the closure!

Be good, and don't kill the author! (offers muffins)

* * *

**Timeline of the flashbacks:**

At the age of eight, Naruto and Sasuke go to school together. (chapter six)

At Naruto's ninth birthday, Sasuke gives him the 'legendary' heart pendant. (chapter three)

At the age of nine, Naruto gets beaten up by bullies and Sasuke avenges. (chapter seven)

At the age of around ten, Naruto and Sasuke play together outside the orphanage. (chapter one)

At the age of ten, Naruto hurts himself and Sasuke helps him. (chapter five)

At the age of eleven, Naruto and Sasuke sit on the orphanage's roof, talking about wishes. (chapter three)

At the age of a little over eleven, Naruto visits obviously distraught Sasuke in the hospital. (chapter four)

At the age of twelve, Naruto comforts Sasuke after Itachi's death. (chapter five)

At the age of around thirteen, Sasuke comes to the orphanage, acting all weird, and Naruto senses something's wrong. (chapter two)

At the age of thirteen, Sasuke leaves the orphanage for a while. (chapter six)

At the age of around fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke have that freaky bathroom scene. (chapter four)

At the age of fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke have a rather bizarre conversation which ends with them jumping to a lake. (chapter seven)

At the age of fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke… share a very, very hot night. (chapter two)

* * *

**5Angel**: First of all… YOOOSH! (makes a totally ridiculous victory dance, then coughs with embarrassment) Eh heh, sorry 'bout that. But I'm truly, utterly happy to hear that you enjoyed (most of) the lemon scene, and found it so very meaningful! (sighs with utter happiness) Lemon scenes are always something I'm more or less insecure about, so it's a huge relief to hear you liked it (including the parting of those two boneheads) mostly so much.

(chuckles) Heh, now that you mentioned it, I suppose the mess between Naruto and Sasuke is so deep that even the dilemma of Gaara and Neji is a relief! (grins and shakes head) Uh-huh, poor things.

Colossal thank yous for the review!

I truly hope you'll join in for the last quarter.

ps: I hope you don't mind me responding to your review this way. I just can't PM you, and since I'd consider leaving your review ignored rude… (grins sheepishly)

* * *


	8. Epilogue – It Always Ends With Goodbyes

A/N: My… gosh! (gaps) Thirteen (!) pages it took me, but now it's actually here – the final chapter. Man, I can't believe this story is coming to an end already! (starts bawling)

First off, of course… MONUMENTAL thank yous for those insanely awesome reviews you've left! (HUUUGS, showering all kinds of treats) Gosh, how good it feels to notice that you seem to enjoy this story as much as I do – THANK YOU! (grins, then starts jumping all over the place with joy)** Anonymous reviewers and 5Angel**, as per usual response to your review can be found from underneath the chappy. (grins)

**The updated list of the timeline of the flashbacks** is still under the chappy, btw, in case ya'll need it.

Awkay, because I'm sure you'd love to see how this one ends already… Let's ruuuumble – I truly hope you'll enjoy the final chappy! (glances hopefully, fingers crossed)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Epilogue – It Always Ends With Goodbyes**

* * *

/ _Naruto was seven when he met Sasuke for the very first time. He was explained that the Uchiha had lost his whole family only days ago, and the boy was still in a shock – he'd need to be careful with the raven. Of course they should've known better than to think he'd listen._

_Showing no caution or hesitation, he walked up to the boy – who was currently sitting on his bed – and sat without a permission. "Hey. You're new here, right? I've lived here, like, forever – if you want someone to show you around, I'm the best option."  
Sasuke's eyes finally lost their glazed look for a moment when the boy glanced towards him. "Hn."_

_He arched an eyebrow, far from impressed. "Is that all you can say? You're as old as me – you can do better, right?"_

_There was no reaction, but he wasn't discouraged. And so it went for two months – he kept talking persistently to the Uchiha, and the other sometimes left his shell for a fleeting moment. Then, as summer was about to start and he was once more babbling excitedly, a breakthrough occurred._

_"You're too loud", Sasuke complained in a voice that clearly hadn't been used for a long time._

_He snorted, childishly insulted for a brief second. "Well you've been too quiet. It's been boring to talk to myself all the time, you know?"_

_Sasuke shrugged, looking away. "I… haven't felt like talking before this."_

_His eyes widened, and he felt more proud of himself than ever before. "Are you serious?"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_The gesture didn't shatter his excitement, pride and hope. "Well, since you feel that way…" He grinned brightly, although he knew it revealed his two missing teeth. "Best friends forever?"_

_Sasuke didn't actually smile – as he came to learn later, that was something the Uchiha did hardly ever. But the onyx eyes that'd been filled with rage, guilt and grief softened while the boy nodded. "Yeah. Forever."_

_It was a collision of two souls that'd already gained far too much damage. But sometimes two most fragile things mold together and create something that lasts through absolutely everything. _/

* * *

**_December 14th, 2006_**

* * *

**_Milan_**

* * *

News reporter Shizune's eyes and face were solemn while the news broadcast started. "I'm reporting live from Milan." She gestured towards the old mansion behind her. "Two hours ago several gunshots were heard from that mansion behind me. The police hasn't reported what has happened yet, but based on the information available thus far it's most likely that there has been several victims – it's suspected that the FBI is involved." She held a tiny pause. "Stay tuned for further details."

* * *

Kakashi had seen many horrifying, nightmarish things during his long career – such that might've shattered a lesser soul. Nonetheless his heart was pounding furiously while he made his way into the mansion, almost unwilling to find out what would lurk inside.

It'd been only two hours, but nonetheless he feared it was too late.

The first and one of the most heartbreaking things he found awaited not too far from the entrance. There, on the ice-cold stone floor, Kotetsu had slumped next to a corpse that was covered by a white blanket. He didn't have to ask who the victim was – the way the bloodied brunet shuddered with his head buried to his hands and the knots that formed in his stomach spoke loudly enough.

His eyes stung and he blinked several times, not finding words.

_Damn it…_

"Kakashi." Genma, their Italian contact, seemed far paler and more solemn than usual. "I'm glad you made it here this fast."

He glanced towards the body. "Izumo?" He was careful to keep his voice so low that Kotetsu wouldn't hear. Not that his voice would've worked that well, anyway.

Genma shook his head. "His throat was sliced. It was cruel, but thank god at least fast." The man spoke so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear. "He died in a matter of seconds."

He nodded, most definitely having the exact same thought as the other. _Like that would make things any better…_ He then pushed his mind firmly elsewhere – this was no time to get sentimental, as much as a part of him would've wanted to. "What about the others?" He frowned. "Weren't they using bulletproof vests?" They hadn't been _that_ careless, right?

Genma snorted rather bitterly. "Do you really think they helped with _those_ bullets? Even steel wouldn't have been enough." The man's expression made him feel even worse. "Neji… was shot, badly – he was rushed into the hospital. Gaara was taken with him, I think he was in a shock." The man's eyes flashed. "Kakashi, Sai's a traitor – he shot Shikamaru to the shoulder. Shikamaru insisted to join the group looking for Sai and Kabuto, though. Gaara shot that four eyed freak pretty badly, so we're searching through hospitals, health centers and shelters." The man then pulled in a deep sigh. "Naruto, Sasuke and his daughter, Sora… They're still in one of the main halls. It's impossible to separate them or to tell which one of them is hurt or maybe all of them."

He nodded, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. "I… guess I should go to take a look at them." With that he started to walk forth. "Thanks for the report."

"Wait, I wasn't finished." Genma's eyes darkened. "Kiko, that other traitor… She's dead – Sakura shot her. And Orochimaru was shot to the head, we believe by Sasuke or Naruto. We don't know if that bastard will survive."

He nodded. "Good", was the only thing he could say before starting to walk on.

There was no mistaking as to in which room the trio was – a group of six very confused policemen was stood by the doorway, obviously unsure about what was the proper next move; barging in or perhaps leaving. When peering in, he felt his heart break a little despite everything he'd ran into over the years.

There, in one very tangled mass on the floor, was the trio Genma had mentioned. Sasuke's eyes were closed. Even from where he was standing he could tell the man's breathing was erratic while he held hysterically crying Sora with one arm while the other was wrapped loosely around Naruto's neck. The child cling to her father as though to a lifeline, whereas Naruto had wrapped both his arms around the Uchiha. The blond's eyes were dazed and wide – it was obvious just how terrified the young man was of losing what he was holding. Sakura was trying to talk to them without much success.

Kakashi could immediately tell what'd worried Genma. There was what looked like gallons of blood around the trio, and it was impossible to tell to which one it belonged. All three of them were pale and probably injured.

Not having the slightest clue as to how this situation would end, he fought back all his emotions for the time being and approached. Sakura seemed utterly relieved when seeing him – apparently the situation had been turning into something she couldn't handle. "Hey", she whispered, appearing more tired than ever before and half above her age.

After greeting her with a nod he focused on the trio. Apparently Sasuke wasn't completely oblivious to the world, after all, for the man opened his eyes and gave him a mistrusting look, taking a firm hold of his daughter. "I know you're hurt", he stated, carefully keeping his tone such that wouldn't make the Uchiha even more defensive. "This has been a long, hellish night, but you need to let us help Naruto, your daughter and you. There are medics waiting to get to see you – let them help." He wasn't lying. As soon as he'd give a call three medics would appear, but he didn't dare to do a thing without the Uchiha's approval.

Sasuke frowned. "How can I trust you?"

"'s okay, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was muffled because his head was by then buried to the Uchiha's hair. "Kakashi and Sakura are okay – they won't hurt us."

Very slowly, warily, Sasuke let his hold of the two others break, although his daughter looked as though letting go of her father was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Kakashi muttered his command, and in seconds the medics appeared.

He was pleased to discover that his first and most bitter impression had been the incorrect one. Sora had a wound – most likely such made by a bullet passing by – on her arm and she was clearly in a shock, but otherwise she seemed unharmed. "Dad!" she yelped in a heartbreaking tone while she was dragged away.

Naruto also didn't seem badly hurt. There was something that looked like a gunshot wound nearby the blond's side, another, smaller wound on his thigh and he was obviously exhausted, but the man managed to stand with the aid of a medic. Blue eyes were filled with worry when they met Sasuke's. "What about you?"

The Uchiha gave a "Hn" while holding his bleeding shoulder. The other wound on the raven's head was most likely also painful. "I'll be fine. Just go and take care of yourself, okay?"

Naruto nodded, although the gesture seemed reluctant. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Kakashi wondered if those words convinced even the blond.

As soon as the Uzumaki and the child – who was crying heartbreakingly – had been taken away, Sasuke's eyes dimmed and the man passed out, probably more out of exhaustion than anything else.

* * *

**_December 19th, 2006_**

* * *

**_Milan_**

* * *

Sakura had never been as exhausted as she was on that day.

For the past five days she'd been struggling to keep everyone sane – including Naruto, who was going out of his mind because he wasn't allowed to see Sasuke, Kotetsu, who tried valiantly to act like he was alright and failing miserably, and surprisingly enough Gaara, who'd been nothing but a ghost since _those_ events. And to top it all, she had to try and come to grips with the fact that she was about to become a single mother, as well as cope with her breakup from Neji. Morning sickness didn't make matters any easier.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

It was incredible, really, how easily such a group of strong people could tumble down.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door of Neji's hospital room – only to run into a sight she wasn't comfortable with yet.

There, right beside a still unconscious Neji's bed, sat Gaara. The redhead wasn't talking or moving, the man barely breathed and blinked, and if she hadn't known better she would've thought she was looking at a statue. Gaara seemed unhealthily pale, and it was easy to tell he'd lost a lot of weight. She wondered if he'd moved from his spot even once during the past days.

She fought the urge to sigh, moving her gaze towards Neji. The brunet didn't seem to be doing any better than the redhead. "So… No change?" As though she hadn't known already – she'd heard the staff murmuring about a lost cause.

At first Gaara didn't react at all. Then, very slowly, the redhead shook his head barely traceably. She'd never seen another pair of eyes as dull as the redhead's, and the sight chilled her.

The man's dead eyes and lack of response were the last straw – at that moment she snapped, having been strained to extreme for days. "Gaara." It was unbelievable how much force she was able to summon to that name – enough so to make the redhead look at her. She swallowed thickly before managing to speak. "Neji… He truly cares about you – far more than he ever cared about me. He told me so himself. So…" She took a deep breath. "So, if you care about him at all in return, stop wallowing in self-pity. I know it hurts, but he's never needed you as much as he does now." With those words, the ache caused by the sight before her becoming too much, she turned around and left the room.

-

After he was left alone, Gaara remained unmoving for about a full minute, simply staring at Neji's unconscious face. Then, so suddenly that he shivered with surprise, a new jolt of energy struck him. He had a feeling his eyes flashed.

Sakura was right – it was time to _do_ something.

"Look…" He swallowed, finding his voice and throat rough after so many days with so little speech. "I know I'm… lost, badly. But… If you wake up, I swear… I swear I'll try to find help and get better, because…" He blinked when his eyes stung all of a sudden, gesturing towards himself. "I'm… I'm sick of this, okay? I… I want to get better, but… I can't do it alone." Gosh, how hard it was to say those words…! "I… I need you. So please…" He trailed off, the crushing weight of his words wearing him out.

He wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but he could've sworn Neji's eyebrows fluttered ever so slightly.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened – he wasn't sure what'd cut his dream so abruptly, but all of a sudden he was wide awake, staring at the hospital's roof with nearly incredulous eyes. He frowned.

_What…?!_ Then a thought came to him. _Have they finally come to their senses and decided to discharge me?_

"I can't stay long, so I need you to stay quiet and listen carefully."

His eyes widened, and before he knew it he was in a sitting position, meeting a pair of black pools he'd missed so much it didn't even make sense. "Sasuke." He then blinked. "How…?"

The Uchiha snorted. "Do you really think it's that hard to knock out one guard?"

His head dizzy from surprise and staying in the bed too much, he pushed himself out of the bed and walked up to the Uchiha. It felt almost surreal that the man he'd been dreaming and thinking of constantly was actually there, right before his eyes.

Then, without thinking at all, he wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him as close as humanly possible, taking in the familiar scent nearly desperately. Because even before it was voiced, deep down he knew why the other had come. Yet, he couldn't keep himself from hoping… "Why… are you here?" he asked in a nearly choked tone.

He felt very cold when Sasuke pushed him slightly further. The man seemed chillingly solemn. "I… came to say goodbye."

He couldn't speak, could barely react with anything more than a change of expression. Those simple words had struck him speechless and paralyzed.

Sasuke winced a little. "Please, don't make this any harder – you know I can't stay."

He throat was very tight and choked all of a sudden, and it took his all to keep tears and emotions under control. "I just…" Suddenly a hint of anger appeared. Why the hell couldn't fate be fair on them, for even this once? "I don't want you to be taken away from me again, okay?" He couldn't even look at the Uchiha, instead focused on the man's pale hand, which was for the time being securely in his. "I don't want to lose you, damn it!" His voice sounded exactly like a child's, but he barely even noticed.

"I know." Something he couldn't recognize lingered in Sasuke's eyes. "I don't want to do this, but if I go to jail there's no telling what'll happen to Sora. I hate this, too, but this is the only choice."

He swallowed laboriously, feeling like the world itself had been crumbling around him. Damn it, this was just like those two times the Uchiha had left the orphanage… "I'll… I'll see you again, right?" _Because there's no way in hell I'm saying goodbye to you again._

He finally looked at the other's face. Sasuke seemed to come close to smiling, although not a trace showed. "Yeah. And I'll make sure you know when the time is right."

He nodded. After all, what else could he have done when the choice wasn't yet again in his hands? By then the lump in his throat was so huge that he could barely breathe.

Sasuke seemed to be fighting against something, come close to scowling. "Don't look like that. This isn't the end of the world." Then, so suddenly and unexpectedly that it seized the little breath he'd had, the man gave him a kiss that left absolutely no room for doubt. It shocked him, for once in a good way – it was the first time the Uchiha made the first move. Once they parted, onyx eyes looked into his as though memorizing. "Stop worrying. Everything will work out, I promise."

He couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe. And when the Uchiha turned around to leave he closed his eyes, fighting with his all against the urge to scream.

It wasn't until several seconds after the man's departure the tears finally came, hot and bitter.

* * *

On another side of the city, Kakashi – who'd been leaning rather lazily against the wall of a practically abandoned building – let his eyes move towards the sounds of approaching steps. Seeing Sai, he gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"Did they buy it?" Sai inquired.

He nodded. "They have no clue – as far as they're concerned, you're nothing but a traitor." He couldn't help feeling a tinge of ache. This was one of the parts of his job he hated.

Sai nodded this time, seeming to relax a little. "Kabuto doesn't seem to have any doubts, either – it's only a matter of time before we'll catch him and his associates. We're leaving for Krakow tomorrow"

"Good." He wished dearly there'd been something more he could've said, but nothing further came to his mind.

With that Sai turned around and started to walk away. If they'd been seen together, it would've been fatal to the younger man – it was for the best they met briefly.

Just before the man was out of earshot, he spoke once more. "Be careful, alright?"

Sai paused for a moment, then lifted his hand and walked away. In seconds the man was out of his sight.

After about thirty seconds he managed to function again and pulled out his cell phone, then picked a familiar number. It was Iruka's.

His eyes were somewhat stern when there was finally a response. "It's me." He took a deep breath. "Look… I've had some time to think, and… I know what you've been saying, but I think we should talk once I get there."

* * *

Outside the hospital, Sasuke felt like crumbling under the weight that'd been laid to his shoulders after the nearly crushing goodbyes. The feeling didn't get any easier when Juugo emerged from the hospital, holding Sora's hand.

The moment she saw him his daughter smiled brightly, then sprinted to him, hugging him so tightly that it took his breath away. "Dad!" Some tears could be heard from her voice. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

He ruffled her hair uncharacteristically gently. "I know", he murmured. "I missed you." He then looked towards the other man with harsher eyes. "Did it go well?"

Juugo nodded. "Yes – no one saw a thing from how busy the staff is, and it looks like they haven't noticed your disappearance yet. It's only a matter of time before they'll catch on, but for now we're safe."

His tense muscles relaxed. Good news, for once…

As two cars appeared, however, the tension returned.

It was time.

His chest was heavy while he pried Sora into letting go of him and looked at her directly to eyes. "Look… I know I'm asking a lot, but you need to be a brave girl again, alright?" He was feeling so much at one go that he was fairly sure his eyes were slightly dull as he looked at her. "Go with uncle Juugo and aunt Karin – I'll take a ride with uncle Suigetsu and meet you in Torino, alright?"

Sora frowned, appearing far from pleased. "You promise?"

He nodded, and might've tried to smile if it hadn't been against his nature. "Now go. We'll meet again soon, alright?"

Before he even realized what was happening Sora had wrapped her arms tightly around him, obviously unwilling to let go. It hurt him a little to actually feel how hard she fought against breaking into tears.

"Okay, kiddo, time to go", Juugo stated while taking the girl's hand. It says something about Sora's state of mind that she didn't retort against the nickname. The other man's eyes were hard with several emotions when they met his. "Be careful, alright?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. It was more painful than he'd known to expect to watch how Sora was all but carried to a car. He wasted thirty precious seconds with watching how the car disappeared before his eyes hardened.

It was time to move.

* * *

A dark feeling rising in the pit of his stomach, Naruto – who'd been all but frozen until then – frowned and shivered before starting to make his way towards the window.

No, nothing could've possibly been wrong anymore, but…

A strange, painfully bittersweet feeling filled him as he watched how Sasuke glanced towards the hospital once more – as though momentarily toying with the thought of coming back – then hopped into the fire-red car parked nearby.

He wished he could've brought his lips into forming something, anything, even though the Uchiha couldn't even hear anymore. Somehow he felt that far too much had been left unsaid, although words had never been important with the two of them.

His eyes stinging hellishly and his stomach hurting almost more than he could bear, he prepared to turn around – until something even his darkest nightmares hadn't warned him of happened.

There, right before his stunned, teary eyes, the car Sasuke had just disappeared into exploded with a deafening blast, and greedy flames wrapped what was left of the vehicle into their destructive embrace. In a blink _everything_ was lost. The whole world stopped spinning.

At first he couldn't do anything from the overpowering shock he was in, but then…

Without him managing to realize what was happening his legs gave way, bringing him down to the floor the exact second tears blinded him. He gasped desperately for air while his chest _hurt_ from lack of oxygen and so much more.

He never understood that the inhuman screech came from him. "SASUKE!"

Then he knew nothing more.

* * *

**_December 25th, 2006_**

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Needless to say, the past days had been far from pleasant to the group of trainees.

Although the doctors had – with a lot of reluctance – let Neji be moved to New York for a better care, the man was still unconscious and in a critical condition. Due to the Hyuuga's state of health and for several other worries especially Sakura and Gaara had far too many dark thoughts to allow them to celebrate, and Shikamaru was still recovering although he tried to put up a brave front.

Then, of course, there was Naruto. During the past days the blond had turned into something that was closer to a ghost than a real, living person, and the group was terrified that they were losing him completely. He'd just lost his most precious person, the one who'd always fueled his determination. They could only wonder if even he was strong and stubborn enough to push himself through something so devastating – or if he even wanted to.

That rather late evening, however, they all agreed to pretend that everything was all right while they spent time in the FBI's office, sipping egg tot and talking lazily. None of them had families in America to celebrate Christmas with, so they'd chosen to spend it together – plus, it was a good way to keep an eye on Naruto.

"You know, I think Christmas is overrated", Shikamaru announced, looking rather impassively towards the decorations scattered around them. "A waste of money, that's what it is."

Despite everything Sakura managed to smile, albeit rather feebly. "I don't know. I think the decorations and all are kind of cute." So saying she managed snatch a tiny, red elf's hat seemingly out of nowhere and placed it rather roughly to his head. She grinned a little at the result. "Well how about that – it suits you."

Shikamaru glanced at her moodily. "Try dressing me up again, and I'll show you exactly what I think about Christmas."

To Naruto, all this was getting too much. He hadn't been left alone for almost a second for the past days, and with all the painfully sweet memories of Sasuke the holidays brought to his mind his head was about to blow up. He'd have to get away before he'd crack and break down in front of his friends, who already had more than enough to deal with.

And so he got up slowly, starting to leave and trying to ignore the others' worried looks. "Don't worry, I'm okay. There's just… something I've gotta do", he answered to their questioning, worried looks. "And I'd prefer doing it alone."

Sadness could be seen all over Sakura's green eyes. "Naruto…"

The blond interrupted her with an obviously faked smile. "It's okay. I'll see you later." And so the man had left.

Rubbing his skull, Shikamaru groaned faintly. "Troublesome…"

Gaara's tired eyes darkened. "Hn."

Just then all three of them shuddered a little when the room's door was opened without a knock. After a moment Iruka peered in, appearing rather agitated. He cast a somewhat surprised look towards the hat Shikamaru hadn't taken off yet before speaking. "We just got a phone call", he announced. "Neji woke up. We're allowed to go and see him soon." The man then frowned. "Where's Naruto? I thought he was here with you."

"He… just left", Shikamaru – the only one of them able to speak – replied. "I think you know where to find him."

Iruka nodded rather solemnly, then left.

After a couple of moments Shikamaru finally managed to breathe properly as relief flooded in, and he had to fight back a smile. He and Neji had never been overly close, but they were friends nonetheless – it was good to know the man was getting better. "This… is huge, huh?"

Gaara didn't seem to even hear. Sakura's dazed expression stated that her thoughts were far away. "Hmm."

He decided that it was time to lead her thoughts elsewhere. "So… When are you going to tell Naruto?"

She snorted, seeming somewhat exasperated. "He… already lost Sasuke." She sighed heavily, watching the room's door. "How should I tell him that one of his best friends is leaving?" As soon as they'd come back to New York three days earlier, she'd requested to be transported to another city's training program. How was she supposed to be staying with all the mess between her and Neji, and her soon to be showing pregnancy that'd only cause damage? Almost instantly she'd been answered 'yes'. She'd be leaving early in January.

Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his face with one hand. "Troublesome."

They were both surprised when Gaara moved all of a sudden, appearing determined. She arched an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

The redhead seemed to restrain a sigh. "There's… something I promised to do. It's time to keep my part of the deal." With that the man left the room.

-

Gaara's body seemed to weight a ton while he knocked on Kakashi's office door. "Yes?" came a response, much too soon to his liking.

He swallowed thickly, then entered and closed the door after him. He didn't bother with pleasantries or formalities. "I… am sure you've noticed the results of my recent drug tests. And…" He steeled himself, and met the man's eyes. "I have a problem."

* * *

While the rest of New York seemed to prepare for celebration, Naruto didn't become affected although this was usually his favorite time of the year.

His blue eyes were uncharacteristically dull and defeated as he let icy wind slash him while he stood by a certain memoir mark. It was for those beloved who'd been buried elsewhere, who couldn't be greeted with candles and tiny statues.

Sasuke… hadn't been given a grave, not even a proper burial. The car had been destroyed so badly that _nothing_ had been left. The once strong and fiery Uchiha was now nothing but dust in the wind.

Even now, that thought alone was almost enough to bring tears to Naruto's eyes.

"I… I miss you", he whispered while caressing the stone although it hurt. His eyes stung, but he refused to give in – Sasuke would've hated seeing him in tears. "And… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't…" He trailed off, realizing that his vocabulary didn't include proper words.

It was around then he became aware of just how silent it was when everyone else had already left – he must've stayed for hours already. His friends were most likely getting worried – they'd been worried since _that_ day. They never said it out loud, of course, but he saw the truth in their eyes – they wanted the old him back, they wanted him to stop being the shadow he'd become. They didn't even recognize him anymore.

He would've wanted to scream at them, but he no longer had the will for such.

Sasuke… Sasuke was gone, far out of his reach. How could life ever feel the same again, how was he supposed to act like nothing had ever happened?

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice was soft, as was the man's hand when it was laid gently to his shoulder. There was a moment of silence as they both got lost into gloomy thoughts. This place held far too many painfully memories to both of them. Eventually the brunet steeled himself. "I… know it hurts, badly – almost more than you can take. But… You need to start moving on, little by little. I think it's what he would've wanted you to do."

He couldn't speak, for there was an apple-sized lump blocking his throat and it felt like someone had thrown sand into his eyes. "Hmmh."

Just then his eyes spotted something he probably should've seen a long time ago. He frowned when light coming from candles sparkled on something metallic. Then, as realization started to sink in, his eyes widened.

It… was a pendant, a very familiar silvery half of a heart, abandoned nearby the stone.

For the first time in days he managed to smile through tears that finally weren't those of ache and longing.

Iruka, of course, couldn't know his thoughts. He sensed the man's worry for his sanity. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Without really knowing what he was doing he outstretched a hand and balled his fist around the precious jewelry, then brought it close to his furiously thumping heart. "Nothing", he murmured, his voice atypically soft. "Nothing's wrong anymore." There was finally hope – how could something have been wrong?

He felt Iruka's nod and the man's suspicious eyes on him. "Let's go home", the brunet all but murmured.

He obeyed, his thoughts entirely elsewhere.

Sasuke could actually still be out there.

Now all he could do was wait and wish for the best.

* * *

That night, ignoring the hospital's rules, Gaara sneaked into Neji's room without anyone noticing, slumping heavily to the chair placed beside the other's bed.

He'd been sitting there for an hour – wondering what in the world he should do next – until he felt someone looking at him. Turning his gaze, he met Neji's half open eyes. He didn't realize he'd taken the brunet's hand until the man squeezed back.

His mouth opened, but in the end no words came so they settled with just looking at each other, enjoying the moment and the fact that they were both finally there.

For the first time in a long while they were both smiling.

* * *

**_February 13th, 2007_**

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

Naruto had always been extremely bad at waiting, and especially the past couple of months had been absolutely excruciating for him.

He'd taken Sakura's rather sudden departure far harder than he'd expected – they'd been friends for so many years, and although he understood her decision well being without her felt strange, especially now. Also, Kiba had moved out of their shared apartment not too long ago. It was exactly three weeks ago Kabuto was arrested, allowing Sai's reputation to be cleared, and only a week later Kiba had started acting strangely. He was more than happy about the two of them finding each other again – not only was Kiba happier than he'd ever seen the man, but he also didn't have to worry about Sai anymore. Plus of course, as the biggest and darkest of his concerns, was Sasuke. The Uchiha was alive – he knew that with such certainty that it took his breath away – but hadn't given a single trace after leaving the necklace. He couldn't help wondering if something was wrong, and he feared he'd lose the last of his sanity before getting answers. Despite his friends he felt lonely.

That day, however, he focused entirely on something else than his own problems. He gave Gaara a look while escorting the obviously thoughtful redhead towards the huge room in which a NA-meeting was about to take place. (1) "So… Are you ready?" He already knew the other wasn't; Gaara would've wanted Neji there beside him, but since the brunet was still in a rather feeble condition in the hospital – suffering from an infection along with other complications – he and Iruka had to do.

The redhead, however, nodded valiantly, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. I… will be." The man looked towards him with rather serious eyes. "Thanks for this, but I can take it alone from here."

Getting the hint, he grinned and nodded. "Okay. Good luck, and remember to call me as soon as this is over, okay?"

Gaara nodded somewhat stiffly, then turned around and started to walk towards the open double doors. He couldn't help smiling as he watched his friend go.

At least someone was on the right track.

He then turned towards Iruka to keep sad thoughts at bay. "C'mon, let's go. I'm sure he'll do just fine."

-

As soon as they were out of the building and their roads had parted, Iruka shuddered slightly when his cell phone started to ring all of a sudden. He groaned when recognizing the number as Kakashi's. Hadn't he already told the man that he needed time? "Now what?"

But for once the phone-call wasn't about them. When the conversation ended he was deadly pale, and shivered slightly.

How was he ever going to tell this to Gaara?

* * *

By the time he got home, Naruto was so exhausted that he felt ready to collapse. That's why the mailman who entered the building almost right behind him managed to startle him. "Mr. Uzumaki?" The man handed him an envelope. "This one's for you."

He arched an eyebrow. He never got any mail – who'd sent this to him? "Thanks."

His suspicion grew as he examined the envelope. It had no stamp or addresses – only his name, written in a familiar handwriting.

His heartbeat picking up, he rushed forth and managed to reach the mailman, who looked at him with startle. "Hey, who gave this to you?"

The man seemed puzzled. "Some… chick with a freaky hairdo – she made me swear I'd give this directly to you. Why?"

He was no longer listening. His hands had never trembled the way they did while he ripped the envelope open, and fished out the contents. He could've sworn his eyes watered.

For there, right in his hand, was an airplane ticket to Kyoto.

He knew it could've been a trap – although a comatose, feeble Orochimaru had died in a hospital several weeks earlier of pneumonia, the man's employees might've been out to get him. But nonetheless he didn't hesitate – his heart knew better.

* * *

**_February 14th, 2007_**

* * *

**_Kyoto_**

* * *

It was already almost night time, and Naruto was yet again exhausted from the flight he'd just taken, but apparently _that something_ inside him was wide awake, for his feet held no hesitation while leading him. He frowned when noticing where he'd ended up.

It was a beach – a very abandoned, at the moment icily cold beach, where not another soul had most likely been seen for days or even weeks.

What the hell was he doing there? What in the world had made him think that…?

Then, just as hope was leaving him, he felt a tingle he knew so well his heartbeat shot up. Faster than his head would've approved he spun around – and grinned radiantly at what he found.

There, on the other side of the beach, stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha. With the darkness, snow-covered sand, bright stars and velvet colored waves the pale, dark-haired Uchiha seemed almost surreal, and the sight made a distant part of him wonder if he was looking at nothing more than a ghost.

But then again, he barely managed to care whether the sight before him was real or not – the mixture of longing and joy bubbling inside him was too much. There was a bright grin on his face as he started to dash on.

That night, Uzumaki Naruto seemingly vanished from the face of the planet, leaving behind only a short letter to his friends.

* * *

'_I'm sorry about leaving like this, but I think we all know I've never exactly shone when it comes to making rational decisions. I really hope you'll understand one day._'

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

'_Kakashi and Iruka, whatever mess there's between you two, work your way through it. You love each other too much to just let go – even I can see that. And take care of Kotetsu. I know how he feels, and he's not going to make it through alone. You kept me sane, so I'm pretty sure you'll succeed with him as well._'

* * *

It was rather late that night when there was a knock on Kakashi's door. With a frown he went to open – and blinked at what he found. "Iruka?"

His eyes weren't fooling him; the man was indeed there, obviously freezing and showing an expression he'd never seen before.

His frown from before reappeared. "What's wrong?"

Instead of responding, Iruka wrapped a pair of arms around him and held on tight. After a moment's shock he didn't hesitate to return the hold even more tightly, as thought he'd attempted to protect the other.

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

**_May 31st, 2009_**

* * *

**_Michigan, USA_**

* * *

'_Sakura, if you ever get to read this, let go of the past and be happy. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met – I'm sure you can do that._'

* * *

Sakura groaned when the sound of birds chirping woke her up inhumanly early that morning, and brought both hands to her face. "I'm gonna poison those damn things…"

"That's what you always say." The kiss planted to her lips calmed her down miraculously. "But in truth you enjoy watching them too much to harm them."

She huffed. "Hmph. But they're still demonic things."

Prying her eyes halfway open, she met her husband's – Lee's – smiling face. "I love it when you're cranky in the morning."

She arched a suggestive eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She had no idea what might've happened if the room's door hadn't opened up just then, revealing a somewhat embarrassed and hesitant looking little boy.

Although Aki had inherited her eyes and a lot of her personality, his hair and occasionally showing flashes of his characteristics reminded her a lot of Neji. But those flashes didn't hurt anymore – she'd long since moved on from 'what ifs'.

"Mommy, daddy, I had nightmares", Aki explained in a child's tone. "'Wanna sleep with you."

Lee grinned, making room. "Hop in, then."

Aki grinned with excitement and relief, obeying gladly.

Sakura couldn't help smiling as she looked at the two – her whole life – fooling around as soon as the child had jumped into the bed

Everything she'd ever wanted was right there.

How could she have been anything short of happy?

* * *

**_New York_**

* * *

'_Shikamaru, swallow your damn pride and call Temari already – we both know you love her, so don't let her slip through your fingers._

_Gaara, be strong and dare to live your life. I'm sure Neji's already waiting for you to take that step._'

* * *

Gaara kept his eyes closed while he sat in the backroom of a tiny chapel, preparing himself for the soon to be starting wedding.

He smiled faintly when feeling Neji's familiar, comfortably cool hands brushing his stone hard shoulders. "You're stiffer than a violin's string", the Hyuuga murmured with something close to disapproval. "Don't tell me you're this nervous."

He snorted. "Are you really expecting me _not _to be? Nothing's the same after this." He sighed heavily, leaning back as the other man's touch moved to his hair and face. "I didn't sleep at all last night, you know? I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Neji gave a sound of amusement. "I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you to admit something like that."

He made a gruff sound, still not opening his eyes. "It's your damn fault I care about you too much." Some years ago he would've been too proud to admit such, but now he didn't bother to care – after all, it was just the two of them present.

Neji caressed his hair in a way he'd always loved, barely even touching yet doing something so intimate it made him shiver. "Hn." The man's daydream light, oddly cold kiss felt good.

Just then loud sounds of people approaching came from the hallway, and he wasn't feeling cold only because of the kiss anymore. He tried to fumble for Neji's hand, but couldn't find it.

_Not yet_, his mind begged.

As though sensing his feelings that couldn't possibly show from his face, Neji kissed him again, then whispered to his ear. "You can do this. Don't you remember how you went through the rehab, then struggled your way back to the FBI's training program? You're tougher than you think." Another kiss was placed to his lips, as cool and sweet as the previous one. "That's what I love about you. So go – I'm counting on you."

He grit his teeth to keep unwanted noises from coming, and would've desperately wanted to gasp for the breath he'd lost. "I love you, too." Gosh, how much pride it took to admit that!

"Gaara?"

He opened his eyes slowly, reluctantly. Neji was gone – instead he met the eyes of Shikamaru and Temari, who were holding hands. "Who were you talking to?" the brunet inquired.

He swallowed laboriously, not looking towards the brunet. Of course Neji couldn't be there, his head reminded him bitterly. Two days after Naruto's departure the inoperable internal damage that'd been deteriorating little by little became too much – in the silent hours of the night the Hyuuga faded away from him as though never having been there. Neji was…

His eyes narrowed a little at the thought. "I… was talking to no one", he finally managed in a voice that wasn't his. "No one in particular."

There was a moment of silence before Temari spoke. "So, in case you're done talking to yourself, are you ready? Matsuri and the guests are already waiting for you."

As they were about to leave the room, he turned his gaze once more. He could've sworn he saw Neji leaning against the wall with a wistful look and a small wave before the brunet disappeared into the rays of sun.

'_Good luck._'

For a moment he felt this almost unbearable urge to run after the brunet, to caress and hold on tight although he knew it was impossible. But then he managed to control himself, although it hurt almost more than he could take.

He'd already been hanging on to the past long enough – he owed this, to both of them.

And so he headed towards his unknown future, with his dear guardian angel watching over him.

* * *

**_Kyoto, Japan_**

* * *

'_As for me? Don't worry. For a decade I've only had one half of the heart, but now it's finally full. And you know what?_'

* * *

Wind played with Sasuke's long, loosely tied hair as he sat on a small orphanage's porch, watching how Sora played nearby with five other children – two girls and three boys. Although he tried to hold it back, a tiny smile appeared to his lips.

It was a year and a half ago he and Naruto had opened up this orphanage. It'd been the blond's idea and he'd protested at first – after all, they were forced to use faked names and they were supposed to live as unnoticed as possible. But when the children had arrived, he'd found himself facing quite a change of heart.

His life in the orphanage under Danzo's care… had been pure hell. At least he could try to make sure these children would have it better.

Rather comfortable shivers went through him when he discovered he had company. Before he realized what was happening he'd been enclosed into Naruto's warm lap and the blond was playing with his raven locks – apparently the man loved his new hair, enough so to drive him close to the point of insanity with this constant fiddling. "Why so thoughtful?" the other man inquired.

He gave the blond an easy access when the other kissed his neck. "I've been watching Sora and those two boys, Kouta and Tiko. I think we'll have problems soon." _Kids grow up too damn fast_, he mused darkly.

Naruto grinned when pulling him into his arms and holding on tightly, protectively. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to have a long talk with her and those boys soon." The blond then glanced towards him. "Are you okay? You had a lot of nightmares last night."

He sunk into his thoughts for a moment.

About six months after their reunion, Naruto had managed to persuade him into going to see a therapist. He'd been far from thrilled, of course – someone poking around his head was the last thing he wanted. And the beginning hadn't been easy. It wasn't until he'd met his eighth therapist did he finally start to crack open, piece by piece – and when the damn had been broken, nothing had been able to stop it. The road to opening up all those old, scarred wounds had been hellish, and he was still far from done, but at least he finally felt like a normal human being. Orochimaru, Danzo and all the shadows were slowly yet surely sliding into the murk of his past, because now he actually had a future waiting for him. And even with the nightmares that still appeared to haunt him from time to time, for pretty much the first time since his earliest childhood he was actually happy. That was an accomplishment he could've never imagined achieving.

The smile he'd managed to smother for his pride's sake almost reappeared. "Yeah", he murmured in an uncharacteristically soft tone, leaning closer to Naruto's warmth and feeling the man's heartbeat against his back. "I'm okay." And this time, he wasn't lying.

As though hearing his thoughts, Naruto gave him one of those smiles he'd learned to love, placing his chin above his head. He didn't bother to fight back, instead closed his eyes and relaxed more completely than he'd ever thought possible, trusting the other man with his all.

How could he not have trusted someone who'd practically followed him to the afterlife – who'd been strong enough to chase him for all those years, who'd cared about him enough to forgive all the pain he'd put the blond through?

"What do you say…", Naruto all but whispered. "... if we stretched the morning a bit and just rested here a little?"

This time, he didn't fight against the tiny grin. He didn't open his eyes. "What do you know…", he murmured, halfway asleep. "Sometimes you have good ideas."

Naruto chuckled, kissing his hair. "Why you…"

In a matter of moments he was asleep, the restless night before having exhausted him.

He had no unpleasant dreams.

-

They, of course, didn't see how Sora glanced towards them. A bright smile found it's way to the girl's face.

-

Another person was also observing them, from so afar that they couldn't possibly see him. There was a smile on Iruka's face while the man turned around and started to walk away, coming to a realization that his watch was over.

It looked like the two runaways were doing just fine.

As he was walking his cell phone gave a familiar ring tone that was reserved for a particular person. His smile turned into a different kind. "Hey, 'Kashi."  
Kakashi chuckled. "_Well someone's in a good mood._" The man's tone then changed to a worried one. "_Where are you? Kotetsu came home an hour ago._"

For a moment he thought about telling Kakashi everything, but decided against it. "I… wanted to see some old friends. Don't worry, I'll be home before nine."  
He could almost see Kakashi's grin. "_I'll keep the bed warm._" Coming from the silver-haired, that was as good as 'I miss you' or 'I love you'.

He smiled once more. "I'll see you soon." With that he hung up, coming to a conclusion that all necessary had been said. It'd taken several years to fix the damage of past, but now silence and unvoiced words were no longer a problem between them.

Just before they were out of the reach of his eyes, he turned around once more to see Naruto and Sasuke still asleep in each other's arms.

Perhaps now, he mused, those two tormented souls would finally live in peace with this new life they'd created.

Turning around once more, he kept walking to leave the two alone into their own world. He never saw them again, but somehow he had a feeling that they ended up just fine.

Some stories must have a happy ending, right – especially those that start out so very bitterly and tell about stolen hearts.

* * *

'_I think I'm finally going to be happy._'

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

1) NA = Narcotics Anonymous

* * *

A/N: (sniffs) And so it's over. Gosh, I seriously can't believe this!

Thank from the bottom of my heart for reviewing, listing and reading this story! I've absolutely LOVED writing this story, and it's been unbelievably rewarding to know that you guys have been looking forward to new chapters etc. as well. (HUUUGS, and hands over huge baskets full of all kinds of treats) You guys are the best, you know? (grins)

Awkay, because my computer is still going crazy on me and I'm scared to find out its next move, I'm starting to tune out now. **PLEASE**, do leave a review before you jump on to the next story, so I'll know what you think about this ending!

Once more THANK YOU! I really hope I'll c ya guys again later.

Arigato, peace and take care!

And of course, have a great, insanely fun summer!

* * *

**Timeline of the flashbacks:**

At the age of eight, Naruto and Sasuke meet for the first time. (chapter eight)

At the age of eight, Naruto and Sasuke go to school together. (chapter six)

At Naruto's ninth birthday, Sasuke gives him the 'legendary' heart pendant. (chapter three)

At the age of nine, Naruto gets beaten up by bullies and Sasuke avenges. (chapter seven)

At the age of around ten, Naruto and Sasuke play together outside the orphanage. (chapter one)

At the age of ten, Naruto hurts himself and Sasuke helps him. (chapter five)

At the age of eleven, Naruto and Sasuke sit on the orphanage's roof, talking about wishes. (chapter three)

At the age of a little over eleven, Naruto visits obviously distraught Sasuke in the hospital. (chapter four)

At the age of twelve, Naruto comforts Sasuke after Itachi's death. (chapter five)

At the age of around thirteen, Sasuke comes to the orphanage, acting all weird, and Naruto senses something's wrong. (chapter two)

At the age of thirteen, Sasuke leaves the orphanage for a while. (chapter six)

At the age of around fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke have that freaky bathroom scene. (chapter four)

At the age of fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke have a rather bizarre conversation which ends with them jumping to a lake. (chapter seven)

At the age of fourteen, Naruto and Sasuke… share a very, very hot night. (chapter two)

* * *

**5Angel**: My gosh! You've honestly enjoyed this story THAT much?! (gasps, blushes, beams and gives a bear hug) I'm absolutely out of words here, ya know? Thank you!

That final piece was one of my favorites as well, along with that line - I'm absolutely thrilled to hear you enjoyed it as well! (grins) That whole scene was kind of devious, though - such dark shades under a carefree surface... (smirks evilly)

Loads and LOADS of thank yous for the absolutely baffling review!

I seriously hope you'll find the next and (sniffs) last chapter just as good.

-

**yays**: My GOODNESS - you can't even imagine how happy you've just made me! (grins from ear to ear) I seriously can't believe someone could enjoy something I've written, and to that extend... (gasps, faints, then hugs)

Ah, I'm pleased to discover that you were wondering the exact same thing I did! Those guys are professionals - they shouldn't be careless enough to go without bulletproof vests. And they didn't. (grins) Don't worry, the next chapter shall answer ya!

And what the heck is Sai up to?! (quirks an eyebrow)

Mountain sized thank yous for the fantastic review!

I really hope the last chapter won't disappoint ya.

-

**stuckinthemidleofnight**: Heh, guess what? The wait is almost over! If my computer agrees to cooperate with me, it'll appear in less than an hour. (grins)

Monumental thank yous for the review!

'Hope the last chapter turns out worth the wait.

-

**Grey's**: Don't kill them, hmm? (grins somewhat evilly) We'll see, we'll see... (screams and runs from several thrown weapons)

Ah, how great it is to hear you've enjoyed the story thus far! (grins with joy)

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

'Hope you'll stay tuned for the last one.


End file.
